La Balada de Medianoche
by Jetta Knex
Summary: Él no quería ese papel...No queria volver a su pasado. No quería recordar, ni enfrentarlo pero, el Destino tenía derecho a opinar.
1. Prólogo: Atrapado

**UNA BALADA A MEDIANOCHE**

****

Meridían permanecía quieto, calmado bajo la dura tensión. Las manos se le habían entumecido y el dolor que hace tiempo llevaba en la cabeza, había aumentado monstruosamente. Ante todo, y más bien por empecinado, semejaba un aire de cierta calma y apatía.

Había aprendido desde hace mucho a permanecer tranquilo en las situaciones oscuras. Igual, no era alguien que mostrará sus sentimientos como medallas de honor. Todo lo contrario. Muy pocas personas conocían su forma de pensar y ninguna, hasta ahora, conocía su historia, su pasado. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

----"¿Eres idiota o te diviertes haciendo el papel?"---reclamó una voz.

Sí, aquella voz, aquella maldita voz. La que lo atormentaba noches corridas sin dejarlo dormir, la que llegaba para burlarse justo y cuando él pensaba que la había superado. Aquella maldita y torturante voz! Pensó que la había dejado atrás hace años.

Abrió los ojos y observó a Handrox. Era un milagro que lo pudiese ver entre el dolor de cabeza y el instinto que lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos.---"…Déjame en paz..."---murmuró.

Se notaba muy débil…Vulnerable. Más se sentía como un idiota al escuchar lo enferma que sonaba su voz. No duraría mucho. Estaba justo en el lugar que aquella criatura quería.

Rodeado por diferentes olores y un silenció que gritaba con voz propia. Meridían volvió a cerrar los ojos. Quería entregarse tanto al sueño. Tenía que dormir, tenía que guardar energías.

Al instante, una imagen desfigurada había salido por las sombras. De cuerpo alto y forzudo; protegido por una capa carmín que lo tapaba semi-completamente, si no fuese por los cabellos grises que surgían de la capa hasta su pecho.

Al principió, pensó que la criatura cargaba con un arma. Seguramente, una espada o un bastón deformado; pero, no había sido hasta que la criatura se acercará un poco más a su lado, que pudo ver que en realidad era una mano.

La inmensa extremidad rozaba el suelo, creando diminutas grietas al pasar. Mientras el cuerpo se movía como si fuese parte de la extremidad y no la mano parte suya.

Meridian abrió enormemente los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Sorprendido, incrédulo. Aquel hombre estaba siendo absorbido por sí mismo. Por su propio ser.

Sintió susceptibilidad, a la misma vez que se sintió semejado. A la misma vez, que también sintió…desconfianza.

---"No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde…la última vez…que nos vimos."---recalcó la criatura. Se había detenido justo frente al hombre. Su voz semejaba a la de un anciano.

Meridian lo contempló serio.

El encapuchado se movió, una vez más, dirigiéndose a una de las cadenas doradas que sostenían al damphir por los brazos. La acaricio suavemente---"Aquella vez, estabas muy conversador con tus "ayudantes"…ni siquiera te distes cuenta que estaba ahí…!—gritó girando la mano libre a la cadena del cuello.---Al lado tuyo!---lo tomó por la nuca.---"Te has vuelto flojo, Meridian!"---lo sacudió desquiciadamente.---"Flojo¿Me oyes? Flojo!"---

---…---Meridian contuvo el aire y después de ser meneado como un muñeco de trapo, fastidiado hasta que sus propias nauseas sentía deseos de vomitar, habló. Con voz suave; pero, temblorosa---"Y tú, lentamente te has convertido en una sanguijuela, apegándote y dragando tu veneno a todo lo que se te acerca!"---al decir esto, miró al rostro escondido del guerrero y se retracto al instante. Pegando su cabeza sobre la pesada tabla de madera que estaba amarrado. Inhalando del pésimo aire que tenía el aula; plantó su mirada en Handrox.

Llevaba una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Algo que suponía sorprender a Meridían; pero, no lo hizo. Lo contrario; se hubiese preocupado si no sonreía. El ser acarició su inmenso brazo y miró una pequeña caja que había en la pared.---"Ya casi es tiempo, amigo…"---respiró---"Ya casi es hora de que la luz maniobre y tú, tú, te verás obligado a naufragar en ella."---sus pasos lentos se acercaban a la ventana. Que aún estaba cerrada; pero, el dhampir podía sentir el asfixiante calor del Sol.

Meridian sostuvo una plegaria en la garganta y cerró los puños. Handrox jamás bromeaba y si lo hacía eran simples sátiras cultas. No algo, en realidad, para morirse de risa.

Handrox contempló al damphir, sintiendo lástima y odio, a la vez. Un odio desconocido y muchas veces guardado en su interior. La vida los había vuelto enemigos…todo…por estupideces y orgullo. Algo muy valorado en su tiempo. Su amistad se había perdido, ya hace mucho y aún él guardaba la inmadura esperanza de que volviera.

Lo miró por unos instantes y pudo distinguir una leve, frágil, triste sonrisa. Casi irreconocible en su rostro. Volvió a inhalar profundamente y esta vez, permaneció con los ojos abiertos.

El sonido de aquella ventana de madera abriéndose ahogando el silencio de los dos.


	2. La Falla del Plan

** _LA FALLA EN EL PLAN  
_**

Cáp.1 

El dhampir abría desesperadamente sus labios, mostrando sus alargados y semi-amarillentos colmillos. La ventana aún no había abierto; pero, Caín, cómo podía sentir el calor…!

Handrox lo contemplaba divertido, se mostraba serio; pero, sus ojos resplandecían con un fulgor de plena emoción sádica. Le gustaba ver cómo el débil señor luchaba por escaparse del aparato.

---"Sí, eso es…sufre tal y como yo sufrí!"---murmuraba; los inmensos ojos marrones brillando tras la oscuridad de la capa.---"Así mismo, Meridían! JAJA! ASI MISMO!!---

Y tras el horrible dolor y el ardiente picor sobre su piel. Meridían rogaba que el asqueroso ser, que juró una vez ser su amigo, explotará en mil pedazos.---"Deja de aferrarte…al pasado…drox...argh..!---un leve resplandor de luz acarició su pecho.

La ventana comenzaba a abrirse lentamente, la criatura de lo que antes era Handrox Cavalier, la movía con paciencia, como si disfrutase de cada momento de daño que le colocaba a su querido amigo.

El olor a humedad, a pestilencia, el diminuto refugió que aún guardaba en su corazón. Las miles promesas que le faltaban por prometer, por cumplir, por destrozar. El dolor de cabeza.---"AHH!"—otra quemadura más salpicaba su pecho.

Formando una extraña y desfigurada cicatriz. No podía aguantar más…el sueño…el maldito sueño, quería irse, quería dormir. Sí…que se fastidiarán las promesas, que se olvidarán las amistades. Que todo se fuera al infierno, mientras él pudiese gozar de su sueño. De aquel dulce y enigmático delirio.

_zilch…zilch_

Las llamas corrían por todo su cuerpo, trazando distintas figuras en su piel…la ventana continuaba agrandándose…y Meridían…sí…estaba tan agradecido de que ya no sentía nada. De que ya no sufría más. Más que el dulce olor a podrido, más la hermosa visión de la muerte. Sus ojos, ya estaban pesados, cerrándose perpetuamente. Todo….todo por fin había terminado.

Un grito penetrante se escuchó por toda la habitación.

Y sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente. Reconocía ese tono. Más aún, el olfato… había otro olor que no era de Handrox, ni suyo. Un olor distinto. Suave.

Entonces se escuchó otro grito, más profundo y pesado que el primero. Meridían rodó su cabeza hacía donde se originó éste para encontrar a Handrox tirado en el suelo. Con miles de objetos encima.

---"MALDITA MUJER!!"---gritó al tope de sus pulmones.

Entonces un pesó se alivió de los brazos del dhampir. De sus piernas. No sentía su cuello adormecido, ni sus extremidades. Aunque el dolor de cabeza, todavía persistía.

Sobre el yacía una figura encapuchada de gris y negro.---"Vámonos"---susurró.

El dhampir todavía la contemplaba ido. Estaba entre el sueño y la realidad. 

Quería largarse a descansar; pero, por alguna razón no podía. Estaba cansado, sí; pero, no sentía sueño. Quería cerrar los ojos, irse; pero, no podía…sentía que se lo impedían.

---"…vamos!"---gruño la figura. Colocando su brazo delicadamente bajo la espalda de Meridían.

El hombre se reclinó inconscientemente de la figura que lo había rescatado y aunque seguramente pesaba más, no cayó al suelo. Logró arrastrarlo hasta un hueco de agua subterránea que había oculto al final de la habitación. Al verlo, el dhampir sólo podía adivinar que milagrosamente se había agrandado para que ellos pudiesen caber.

Meridían, intentó moverse; pero, no consiguió lograrlo.---**_AGH!!_**---un pulsante dolor le retorció el pecho. Al descender su mirada sobre su cuerpo notó que miles de charcos rojos bajaban por él.

---"No...!"---suplicó al ver cuanta preciada sangre perdía y volvió a recapacitar en entregarse al sueño.

La figura que lo cargaba gruño y maldijo en voz baja. Acercó su rostro oculto al hombre herido.---"El hechizo de inmovilización no durará mucho…"---le advirtió con pena. Refiriéndose a Handrox. Giró su rostro hacía el hueco que había frente a sus pies.---"…necesito que todavía hagas algo. Brinca hasta tocar el agua. No te preocupes, es liviana. Espérame ahí e intenta no matarte a ti mismo."---

Meridían la observó taciturno. Había empezado a temblar momentáneamente y se sentía desubicado. Sabía que no podía dejar a esta criatura sola. Lo estaba intentando salvar, más, si lo que Handrox había dicho era cierto y era una mujer. Se sentiría pesadamente avergonzado de no ayudarla. 

No débil, eso lo era y lo admitía frustradamente.

---"No…voy a dejarte sol…"---murmuraba entre períodos consciente. La vista comenzaba a borrársele y el dolor de cabeza aumentaba súbitamente.

--"No lo harás."---contestó la voz reafirmante.---"Pero…!"---

Un crujido se oyó a lo lejos y un profundo temblor movió el suelo donde pisaban. Se escuchó un grito rabioso y la pequeña forma que estaba al lado de Meridían se volteó hacia él.---"Por favor, moriremos los dos si no confías en mí. No me abandonarás…ahora, por favor, vete!"---

A la ironía de la respuesta, Meridían mostró una débil sonrisa; pero, al sentir un fuerte empujón sobre su retaguardia y la impresión de que estaba volando directo a la tierra, aquel alivió quedó olvidado.

El agua fría salpicó su rostro e hizo temblar más sus llagas. Claro, era obvio que ya no sentía nada de sueño y estaba muy despierto; pero, aún así estaba muy débil. Su ropa empapada le creaba doble peso.

Había caído en una especia de túnel natural. Cubierto de enredaderas y agua, seguramente, sucia.

Miró hacia el hueco que había sobre él y notó que la pequeña figura todavía estaba arriba, esquivando lo que parecían ser unos deslumbrantes rayos rojos. Parecían arder a la mirada. Fuego, seguramente.

En un último intento, la figura saltó hacia el hueco y lanzó por último intento lo que semejaba ser una gran nube negra.

Alguien gritó; pero, el dhampir no pudo reconocer quien. La oscuridad no sólo había cubierto el cuarto entero donde Meridían y Handrox habían estado, sino el túnel subterráneo entero.

Tosiendo y cayendo al suelo. Meridían, por última vez rogó que la esperanza no muriera. Había querido morir todo este tiempo y por fin, cuando ya lo tenía en sus manos, cuando su no-vida iba a acabar, no lo deseaba. Que cobarde se sentía, eso sería otra cosa que tendría que admitir en la barra de Albeuss, si vivía.

Ah, la barra de Albeuss, cierto, que él como dhampir no bebía, aunque podía hacerlo, no le gustaba el sabor agrio y simple de la cerveza entre sus colmillos. Pero, la hospitalidad siempre era bienvenida. Aunque fuese un "hola" o un pobre cuento de ancianos. Sí, siempre.

Sintió como algo le agarraba la cabeza y empujaba fuertemente de él. Los respiros agitados de Handrox se podían sentir muy cercanos. Había llegado su fin.

Maldición, ya era hora.


	3. Las Flores de Riel

**Las Flores de Riel**

_---"¿Está muerto?"---  
__  
---"No, no puede estarlo, su gente no muere."---  
__  
---"Pero, no respira. No se mueve."—  
__  
---"Es más grande de lo que me imaginaba."---_

----"Más pesado también."---

_----"No se mueve, ni respira por que ya está muerto."---  
_

Hubo un gesto de asombro entre las voces.

Un movimiento leve había emanado de la gran masa que habían acostado al frente de ellas.

Se podían escuchar varios crujidos a la distancia. Rápidos e involuntarios.

….

Vagando entre el dolor y la dulce sensación de descanso. No soñaba nada, no veía nada. Sólo apreciaba una leve paz interior. Pura. Como cuando la brisa del mar acariciaba su pelo. Como lo deliciosa que era una cena cuando estaba hambriento. Como el abrazo sin razón de un niño.

Oía a lo lejos unos susurros muchas voces pequeñas. Duendes o hadas, algo parecido a esas criaturas traviesas. Los encargados de cuidar el bosque y que vilmente hacían una maldad si maltratabas algo de su hogar…a veces, hasta sin razón alguna.

También, rastreaba una sensación…sí…aquel olor de nuevo. Suave…Tranquilo… Rosas…Rosas negras…tristeza…dolor…no,…sufrimiento. Herida…quemadura…  
Handrox!

Se despertó apresuradamente. Estaba todo oscuro y no veía ninguna estrella o siquiera, Luna en el cielo; pero, presentía que era de noche y su alrededor parecía ser un bosque. Había despertado tirado en la grama, abrigado con, lo que parecía ser, una capa negra.

A una distancia prudente de él había una gran fogata, que quemaba madera rápidamente, iluminando todo a su alrededor.

Pudo notar varios árboles a su alrededor y muchos arbustos de diferentes tipos y colores; pero, no sabía dónde estaba, ni qué hacía allí.

Intentó levantarse; pero, un fuerte dolor en el pecho no se lo permitió. Gruñó y contempló su estómago.

Muchos cortes y marcas, parecidas a las que las velas dejaban caer al quemarse, cubrían su cuerpo. El cual, ahora realizado, estaba desnudo. Tapado sólo por sus pantalones negros y sus cómodos zapatos viejos. Varias heridas aún chorreaban sangre, otras ya se habían sanado, otra bendición de su sangre vampira.

Recordó a Handrox y lo que había salido de él---"_Estúpido hombre_…"---murmuró entre dientes. Mientras cubría su cuerpo con la delicada capa. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí. Si estaba a salvo o metido en una de las trampas de su amigo.

Contempló el terreno. Todo parecía real. La tierra que sus uñas mimaban era real. Los gusanos escondidos en ellas, también. El cielo estaba oscuro y emitía un aire para nada creado por magos o brujos. No sentía que estaba atrapado en algún hechizo. Sólo en la realidad.

Inhaló pesadamente. A dónde se había metido, se preguntó. Acarició su hombro izquierdo…sí, eso todavía estaba ahí. Esa marca, ahora, una de muchas con las demás cicatrices adheridas.

Sí esa marca aún estaba ahí, entonces todo era real. Tan real, como esos seis ojos que ahora lo miraban.

Se sorprendió al verlos y intentó ponerse de pie. Sólo para resbalar y ser azotado por las muchas heridas en su pecho.

Cayó en el suelo y varias risas estallaron a sus espaldas.

_---"Te dije que no estaba muerto!"---_

_---"Sí, está muy vivito, en sí!"---_

_---"JAJAJAJA"---_

_---"Cayó directito en el pasto!---"_

_---"JA…JA…JA!"---_

Las sonrisas de varias mujeres lo invadían inconscientemente. La ira, por conciencia propia. Se viró a ver quienes se burlaban de su estado calcinado y se reían humillantemente de él; pero, no encontró a nadie. Se había olvidado ya de dónde los ojos lo observaban. El dolor en sus oídos lo estaba haciendo delirar.

Estaba sólo en ese rincón del bosque. Sin nadie, ni nada. Nació sólo y moriría sólo.

Miró nuevamente a todos lados; pero, nadie. Aún las sonrisas seguían…o tal vez, estaban sólo en su mente.

Se sentó, reclinándose de sus dos manos para balance y volvió a mirar. A buscar.  
Luego, una afinada voz carcajeo:_ ---"No nos encontrarás ahí, dhampir."---_

Entonces, otra le siguió:

_---"No estamos ahí"---_

_---"Ni ahí."---  
_  
_---"Sí, estas muy alto o a nuestra distancia."---  
_  
_---"Jaja, se siente muy cómodo a la altura, no…?"---  
_  
_---"Cuidado que no se te suba el aire"---  
_  
_---"El orgullo tuyo es muy peligroso…pero, te caíste!"---  
_  
_---JA…sí, te caíste!"---  
_  
_---"JAJAJAJA"---_

Las carcajeadas estallaron de nuevo y Meridían, colmado de ira y de modo siniestro, murmuró: _---"Cállense ya, víboras, no vaya a ser que me decida por acabarlas toda de un solo…!"---_

Las voces volvieron a desternillarse descontroladamente, impidiendo que el dhampir terminara.

Meridían ya hastiado de los irritantes chirridos se puso de pie. Débil y sin haberse alimentado quien sabe desde hace cuanto. Hizo balance con sus dos piernas. Una colocada frente a él y otra atrás. Inhalando y maldiciendo del insoportable dolor. Gruño de sufrimiento:_ ---"Enfréntenme, idiotas!"---_sus ojos verdes destellando con furia_.---"Denme cara y muéstrense!"---_como odiaba la burla. Como detestaba la humillación.

Su mano le temblaba descontroladamente y las sonrisas continuaban y aumentaban por el segundo. Estaba a punto de hacer algo, de reaccionar sin razón. Destrozaría algo, todo, él mismo.

_---"No les haría caso."---_ Una voz le intercepto.

Se quedó paralizado y miró a la izquierda, hacia donde ardía la fogata y se detuvo.

Frente al fuego y dándole la espalda a las llamas.

Una mujer de cabello lacio y dorado lo contemplaba. Vestida con pantalones y una falda escarlata. Su pecho cubierto de un material suave con símbolos ocultos y delicados. Lo observaba con sus ojos amarillentos y brillantes.

_---"….."----  
_

Se quedó mudo. No sabía qué decir. No sabía que hacer. Se quedó mudo. Estúpidamente mudo.

La mujer seguía contemplándolo con una mirada no pesada, ni enfadada. Suave.

El dhampir cayó en cuenta que ella debía ser quien le había arropado con la capa e instintivamente se arropó con ella acordándose de que no tenía nada cubriéndolo por debajo.

El silencio había tomado control nuevamente.

_---Son flores---_comentó la mujer. Dejando su lugar original y caminando hacía él.

Meridían la seguía contemplando con sus ojos verdosos. Se había calmado; pero, estaba mudo y se sentía como un perfecto necio.

Ella se acercó al lado suyo, dejando una distancia justa entre ellos. Le sonrío incompletamente. Como si la sonrisa estuviera cosida al rostro; pero, su rostro fuera otro, formado por sensaciones diferentes a las de reír. Como si fuera compuesto de tristeza.

Meridían intuyó que al sentir su mirada fija sobre ella, la mujer había bajado la vista. Como si contemplarla mucho la lastimara. El dhampir apartó la vista y contempló el suelo, buscando las flores de las que le hablaba.

Reincorporándose de nuevo, dio un paso hacía delante. Donde bajo un árbol unos diminutos arbustos crecían. Se arrodilló y movió hacía atrás unas cuantas hojas.

_---"No, no hagas eso!"----_

_---"Nos descubrirá!"---  
_  
_---"Nos quiere matar…!"---  
_  
_---"Nos va a matar!!"---  
_

El dhampir se quedó helado al ver lo que escondía el arbusto.

Tres diminutos rostros de mujeres lo observaban aterradamente. Sus orejas eran alargadas y no tenían cuerpo alguno. En vez de ello, su cuello se alargaba y se iba afilando hasta fijarse en unos matorrales. Su cara semejaba las de una mujer; pero, de su cuello en declive estaban compuestas por hojas, tierra, grama y pétalos. No tenían cuerpo, sólo rostros.

Meridían las contempló asombrado. Se acercó un poco más hacía ellas. Aunque le costaba moverse, no iba a caerse de nuevo, esto se había prometido.

La mujer sonreía plácidamente:---_"Son Hojas de Riel_"---dijo, al notar la curiosidad del hombre_.---"El elfo que las descubrió hace siglos;…son hermosas a los ojos; pero, pueden llegar a matarte si no tienes cuidado".---_

El dhampir elevó la mirada hacia la mujer. Las flores seguían rogando piedad; temblando y bajando su cuello, como símbolo de sumisión; pero, él ya no las oía o mejor dicho, las ignoraba.

_---"¿Cómo?"---  
_

_---"Alterándote…"---_dijo la mujer. Escondiendo las flores nuevamente en los arbustos. Se puso de pie rápidamente_. —"verás, estas flores pueden leer tu mente, tus pensamientos más oscuros. Tus sentimientos más hirientes. Tus momentos más dolorosos…lo utilizan en tu contra_"---continúo, sacudiendo un poco de tierra de sus manos.---"…_te siguen torturando hasta que ya no puedes más. Terminas suicidándote o yéndote hacía un rumbo desconocido que, finalmente, acabará en un precipicio..."---_ sentenció tranquilamente.

La mujer lo miró confundida ésta vez fue ella quien se asombró. Meridían había tenía un rostro sombrío y oculto.

_---"¿Cómo es que a ti no te gritan nada?"----  
_

La mujer sonrió apenadamente:_ ---"Porque no pueden entrar a mi mente o en mis sentimientos."--  
_

Meridían quedó pasmado en sus pies. Los que admiraba por no haberse caído en ese mismo momento._  
---"¿Qué?"----_


	4. Noche en Vela

Noche en Vela

  
Sus ojos amarillentos se achicaron un poco_.---"Me llamo Elasha Katlag"----_dijo; un sonido agudo, parecido al de remover una espada del sello, se escuchó dentro del bosque. A los instantes, Meridían se vio apuntado por una fina y alargada espada que brillaba intensamente sobre su cuello_.---"Una vampira"----_

El dhampir frunció su rostro amargo_---"Acaba y hazlo…!"---_gritó enfurecido. Que idiota había sido de bajar la guardia frente a esta mujer. Que idiota había sido de creer que lo había ayudado.

_---"¿Hacer qué¿Matarte?"---_cuestionó la mujer con seriedad.

Su capa se desprendió bruscamente del pecho por una ráfaga de viento y fue abatida hacía el prado.

-_--"Acaba y hazlo, vampira! Mátame!"---_exclamó al tope de sus pulmones. Se sentía acorralado. Molesto por haber confiado en alguien que plenamente no emitía confianza alguna.

Otro sonido retumbó frente a él, tapando al primero en el pasado. La vampira había retirado la espada del cuello del dhampir y ahora la guardaba en su cintura.

Meridían aún la contemplaba jadeante.

_---"Pues, fíjese…"---_dijo, observándolo con serenidad_.---"Que eso no es lo que tenía en mente."----_-la noche la nublaba enteramente sino fuera por aquellos ojos que resaltaban en la oscuridad, no se vería para nada.

El dhampir continuaba aireando_.---"¿Entonces…?!"----_se mordía su labio inferior y su rostro estaba rojo de cólera, enfurecido le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar lentamente. Optando por no caerse, ya había aprendido a manejar su desbalance.

Elasha lo contempló explotadoramente. No se movió, aunque tenía varios deseos de hacerlo.

_---"Por que nunca sabes cómo van a reaccionar…"---_aclaró con gravedad.

Meridían llegó hasta su "cama" y bruscamente agarró la capa que inicialmente lo había arropado. Se tornó hacía la vampira y la miró enfurecido_.---"¿Quién eres¿Por qué me trajiste aquí¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?!"--_--rugió.

La vampira permanecía con su gesto de calma. Lo miraba pasmada por lo rapidez en que había cambiado de ánimo. Cierto era, que con aquella bienvenida suya, cualquiera lo haría.

Entre el ligero movimiento de las hojas gracias el viento melancólico. La vampira cerró los ojos y exhaló. Mirando al suelo, le dijo_---"Ya te comenté…me llamo Elasha, soy una vampira, nacida de padres humanos y cambiada luego…"---_miró a Meridían.

El dhampir continuaba respirando rabiosamente. Como en espera de que la mujer terminará para lanzarle otra palabra o queja más.

Ella prosiguió---"_Te traje aquí por que era el lugar más seguro…en una distancia bastante prudente."---_murmuró bajo su voz normal---"_Eres muy pesado".----_

Meridían resopló, no por la broma en el asunto, sino por lo insignificado que era ese dato.

_---"Todavía estamos muy cerca del guerrero Handrox_…"---comentó. Elevando la vista hacía Meridían con un rostro suplicante. Casi entristecido_---"No quiero nada de ti. Ni lo hice para que me debieras algo. Escuché sus gritos y sabía que no estaba metido en nada bueno."---_

_---"¿Lo conoces?"----_cuestionó el dhampir. Notándose un poco más aquietado.

Elasha selló sus labios y le dio la espalda.---"_Lo conocía…"----_murmuró_.---"Era un viejo amigo…todo lo contrario a lo que ahora vez, joven dhampir"-_--sentenció y comenzó a moverse hacía la fogata_.---"Por favor, sígueme…"---_dijo, deteniéndose a mirarlo.---

"…_hace tiempo que no hago una fogata que me haya quedado tan bien. No debemos desperdiciarla."----_

Dudoso al principió. Meridían optó por descansar cerca de un cálido; pero, no tan ardiente, lugar. A uno lleno de plantas listas en enloquecerte. Dio un primer paso adelante y cayó torpemente al suelo. Gruñendo por la debilidad y los dolores repentinos que le daban.

Elasha se volteó hacía él y marchando a su lado lo tomó por un brazo. Temeraria a que se lo rechazará, lo sujetó cuidadosamente.---"_Todavía estás muy herido, dhampir."----_

_---"Me llamo Meridían"---_dijo con voz cortante el dhampir. Aceptando su ayuda; pero, resistiéndose a confiar.

_---"Sí, ciertamente, Meridían…todavía estás bastante débil_."---comentó Elasha.

Moviéndolo cuidadosamente hacía un lado de la fogata. Atenta a no acercarse mucho ella misma. Ya que cualquier fuego, aún el de una fogata, era fatal para su raza. Aún los que sólo fuesen mitad vampiros.

Lo sentó sobre el pasto húmedo y le volvió a entregar la capa.

_---"Es tuya"---_chasqueó el dhampir.

-_--"Por ahora no, la necesitas tú más que yo y te ayudará con las heridas. Me la darás después si quieres. Ahora mismo, te pertenece a ti."--- _

--_-"No la quiero"---_

_---"No seas malcriado y tómala. Estás lastimado…"---_

_---"No lo estoy!"---_

_---'Dhampir, aprende a aceptar las cosas, aunque sea por una vez…!"--_-murmuró la vampira perdiendo la paciencia_.---"Estas lastimado y si no quieres la capa me la darás luego¿está bien? Pero, por ahora, arrópate con ella…sus poderes curativos ayudarán con las heridas."---_

_-----"………"---_

El sonido de la madera calcinándose delante de ellos era lo único que resonaba a esos instantes.

Al oír eso, Meridían no pudo evitar colocar la mano en su estómago. Sentir las cicatrices brotadas sobre él. No le gustaba recordar ese momento. Saber que de ahora en adelante estarían esas marcas allí.

Pese a su oscura vanidad, lo peor de todo sería, que tendría que vivir con ese recuerdo toda su vida. Ese momento. Esa memoria…Ese sonido. La risa satírica de su creador. Lo perseguirían hasta su muerte.

-_--"Si quieres saber dónde está tu camisa…"---_interrumpió la vampira, quien se había sentado a un lado justo de él. Apartándolo de sus pensamientos y tormentos_.---"Están cocidas y como nuevas."---_aportó con una sonrisa fallada.

Meridían la contempló confundido.

Elevó su cuello hacía las espaldas del dhampir_.---"Detrás de ti…"----_señalo.

La luz del fuego jugueteando con las sombras y la claridad de ambas caras y cuerpos creaba criaturas y animales en el suelo y los árboles. La verdadera naturaleza de ambos reforzándose en las sombras de cada uno. La de Meridían era una criatura pesada, fuerte, como la de un animal, mientras la de Elasha, era ambigua y no se podía definir bien. Ambos no notaron esto.

El dhampir rebuscó detrás de él y notó que sí era cierto. A su espalda había un pequeño bulto castaño. Lo tomó automáticamente y lo trajo a sus piernas.

No sabía si abrirlo o no. Volvió a elevar su vista a la vampira.

Ella le sonrió afirmándole_---"Es tuyo; encontrarás también…"----_

Meridían comenzó a abrir energéticamente el saco. Consiguió su vieja camisa triturada por las llamas del Sol, con un olor distinto al sudor y cocida. No parecía que había sido triturada en mil pedazos. También consiguió otra cosa…algo completamente distinto.

---"…_algo que seguramente deseabas por un tiempo."---_

Escondido debajo de la camisa. Había dos frascos pequeños, los cuales contenían un líquido rojizo, casi negro dentro de ellos.

Miró a Elasha sorprendidamente_.---"Gracias…"---_susurró.

La vampira le sonrió, por primera vez, semejando alegría. Enrollando ambas de sus manos debajo de las rodillas_.---"De nada…"---_levantó las cejas_---"Ah y no te preocupes…no están envenenadas o nada por el estilo".-_--comentó.

Meridían sonrió, por primera vez, semejando sinceridad en él también.---"_No te preocupes, no pensé eso…gracias."----_

Elasha sonrió con gusto y por unos pacíficos momentos se pudo apreciar el sonido tranquilizante de las llamas de la fogata. La cual, Meridían no se percataba ahora. La hermosura de la noche oscura y el susurro ligero de los árboles frondosos.

El dhampir levantó el frasco en su mano y cuidadosamente removió su tapa. Brillaba con intensidad o tal vez, era su propia desesperación.

Pudo sentir la vida en sus labios. El dulce fuego corriendo por su garganta y cayendo como una febril cascada a su estómago hueco. No se percató de que Elasha no lo contemplaba. Optando por no molestarlo en su cena. No se percató del sonido sutil de las hojas, ni pensó en protestar de donde se encontraba. Nada de eso. Sólo la delicia y el placer vacío que venía de beber y saborear la vida de alguien ajeno.

Se aferró a esa utopía hasta que ambos frascos de sangre quedaron vacíos y ninguna gota susceptible a él.

Abrió sus ojos, los cuales quedaron sellados en su sosiego del elixir y observó hacía el lado derecho de la fogata. La mujer que lo había rescatado todavía estaba allí, despierta. Mirando la fogata con serenidad y fijación. Las llamas parecían consumirla y tentarla a bailar con ellas.

Parece ser que ella se percató de que la miraban y tornó el rostro hacía él. Le volvió a sonreír_.---"Bienvenido de vuelta, Meridían."---_

El dhampir bajó su rostro en forma de reverencia y tolerancia. Una costumbre antigua y más a menudo un hábito adoptado entre los vampiros.

_---"Gracias…"---_habló el dhampir. Volviendo a observarla e intentando no incomodarla en lo que hacía.

Elasha sonrió abrumada. Como si estuviese cansada de vivir o cargase una cruz, muy pesada para continuar_.---"No hay de qué…"---_

_---"No"---_interrumpió el hombre.---"_Gracias por todo."-_--colocó ambos frascos al lado suyo.---"En realidad, no sé por qué me rescataste. Siendo otro, me hubieras dejado morir en aquella mazmorra; pero, te apareciste de la nada y me ayudaste a salir…sin entender por qué o para qué…aún sigo sin entenderlo…por qué lo hiciste…pero, te lo agradezco…"---miró al suelo apenado por no saber de qué forma expresarse mejor. Arrepentido de cómo la había tratado antes_.---"Lo siento, Elasha_."----

La vampira lo contempló prudentemente. La madera continuaba crispando en el centro del bosque.---"_No lo sientas…yo fui quien te dio la horrible bienvenida"-_--sentenció. Se levantó del pasto y caminó hacía él.

Sentándose un poco cerca. Lo examinó nuevamente_.---"¿Cómo sigues?"---_cuestionó. Observando la capa que lo arropaba.

Meridían levantó un poco la capa que lo cubría. Las cicatrices aunque estaban cerradas completas, todavía se mostraban frágiles. El dhampir contempló con sorpresa… ¿acaso había sido su naturaleza que lo había sanado o la capa de la vampira había ayudado con algo? No lo sabía. Ni lo quería saber, estaba agradecido de que ya no se sintiera tan débil, ni como un insecto. Gracias a la dosis de sangre…otra maravilla más de Elasha.

_---"Has sanado bien…"_----comentó la mujer. Contemplando su pecho por un momento y luego, atenta a no parecer una aprovechada tornándose hacía la fogata.

_---"Gracias a ti…"---_replicó el dhampir. Cubriéndose nuevamente por la capa. No confiaba aún de esta mujer, ni de sus razones por salvarlo, ni siquiera sabía el porqué lo había hecho; pero, si algo estaba…era agradecido.

Volvió a contemplarla plácidamente.

La mujer lo miró intrigantemente_---"¿Qué?---_preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

Meridían le sonrío con alegría, se acomodó en el suelo.----"_Elasha…me gustaría quedarme un poquito más con la capa, si eso está bien."--_-dijo, abrigándose con el manto oscuro de su pequeño nicho de paz en aquel inframundo de desperdicios.

………………….

Wah, tal vez, sacándolos un poquito del genero de Acción y Aventura de la historia; pero, _hey_, también quería agregarle algo de…romance… no le llamaría; pero, un poco de relaciones interpersonales entre los personajes.

No se preocupen, colocaré bastante acción y batallas. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo y del desarrollo de la historia.

No olviden dejar un _review_ o una opinión, se lo agradecería mucho.

Saludos!


	5. La Jugada Sucia del Destino

La Jugada Sucia del Destino  


La vampira le sonrió con ternura y se volvió a acomodar sobre la tierra.

El chillido de los insectos fundidos a algunos animales desconocidos, que Meridían jamás había escuchado en su vida, se unieron al canto de la noche. El eco del aullido de un lobo y los pasos de venados se podía sentir en la naturaleza misma.

Meridían inconscientemente acarició parte de su frente.

_---"¿Ya no sientes esa dolor de cabeza, verdad?"---_preguntó la vampira observándolo sigilosamente. Las llamas hacían que su rostro brillará.

El dhampir la contempló desconcertado.

Elasha bajó la mirada y acarició su rodilla_.---"Es cierto, ya no debería ni pulsarte…"---_dijo.

_---"¿Qué es lo que intentas decir?"---_preguntó Meridían en un tono calmado. La brisa entre los árboles jugaba levemente con su pelo.

La mujer se ve mortificada por el asunto y parecía no poder aguantarlo más_.---"Fui yo quien te creé ese dolor de cabeza. Quien te interpuso esa molestia en el camino."---_habló.

El hombre permaneció serio por unos instantes. Absorbiendo lo que le decía su libertadora. Sonrió lastimado y le cuestionó_---"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"---_

La vampira se levantó del césped y camino un poco más a las llamas. Apretando sus nudillos detrás de su espalda. Con la vista bajada_---"Por que era la única forma de mantenerme en contacto contigo, Meridían."----_

El dhampir la contempló pasmado. Todavía no entendía por completo lo que le intentaba decir.

Elasha prosiguió…

_---"Los vampiros podemos comunicarnos mentalmente con la mayoría de seres que queramos."---_comentó. Observo entristecida al dhampir_---"Con los vampiros, los dhampirs y los demonios es diferente…"---_añadió.

_---"¿Diferente?"-_--Meridían se enderezó un poco.

La mujer asintió---"_Podemos comunicarnos telepáticamente; pero, sólo en breves instantes. Con palabras cortas…y no nos podemos controlar."--_-inhaló pesadamente_.---"Aunque no sabía quien eras, ni siquiera si eras una persona benévola o malévola…como pariente tuya, pude sentir que estabas en grandes aprietos"---_sentenció.

Meridían bajó el rostro entristecido_.---"¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?"--_-preguntó interesado.

_---"No estaba muy lejos del castillo de Handrox…"---_dijo tornando sus brazos hacia el frente y abrazándose con ellos_.---"Verás, Meridían, Handrox no es sólo un guerrero, es un mago…un mago que, según los rumores puede conceder cualquier cosa…"---_bajo el rostro entristecido_.---"Cualquier cosa que quieras…"---_

--_-"Depende del precio…todo tiene un precio"---_murmuró fastidiado el dhampir. Acaso ella lo había usado. No, él se había metido en el camino suyo.

--_-"No te metiste en el medio o fuiste un estorbo, Meridían…!---_gritó la vampira. Por primera vez, perdiendo la paciencia. Estaba mirándolo con ojos temblorosos y al ver que él dhampir la miraba le dio la espalda.

Las llamas comenzaban a quemarse aligeradamente.

_---"¿Por qué siempre haces eso?"---_cuestionó el dhampir. Todavía sentado en su sitio.--_-"¿Por qué no quieres que te vea cuando estás mal?"----_

_---"Cállate, Meridían…!"---_chasqueó la vampira. Comenzando a dar unos pasos hacía el oeste. Dejando la conversación a medias. Se detuvo momentáneamente en sus pasos.

--_-"Elasha…dime qué te sucede…tu me salvaste a mí, ahora, yo te debo esa vida."---_el dhampir se levantó preocupado al ver que la mujer no se movía_.---"Elasha, no tengo mucho dinero; pero, puedo prometerte como un amigo escuchar…escuchar qué te sucede"---_se acercó cuidadosamente a unos pasos hacia ella_.---"Elasha…"---_

_---"Tenemos visita…"---_murmuró la vampira temblando. Tomó al dhampir por los brazos_.---"Ya vienen, trolls…! Vámonos!"----_

El dhampir quedó helado en sus pies_.---"¿Qué?"---_

La vampira lo halaba con todas su fuerzas; pero, no podía conseguir que se moviera_.---"Trolls, esclavos de Handrox…demonios, esas criaturas rojas que aparecen en los cuentos de niños…!"---_jadeaba halándolo---"_Tenemos que huir!"----_

_---"¿Pero, no querías ir al castillo?"---_pensó el dhampir. Se quedó paralizado en sus pies_.---"Está puede ser tu única oportunidad! Ellos te llevarán a Handrox…"---_

_---"No si nos matan antes_!"---lo haló nuevamente---"_Deja de pensar en mí y piensa en ti!"---_

_---"Elasha…!"---_

_---"Ya no me pueden llevar, Meridían!"—_gritó la mujer. Contemplándolo_.---"Te he ayudado, ahora, Handrox me quiere muerta. Nos quiere muertos a ambos!"---_

Un sonido retumbó el bosque.

Ambos vampiros quedaron helados en sus pisadas_.---"¿Qué fue eso?"---_murmuró el dhampir. Otro sonido más agudo al primero voló sobre ambas criaturas y penetró el árbol que había a su lado. Una flecha afilada, conteniendo una bolsa que explotaba líquido al caer en contacto_.---"Agua bendita…!"---_susurró la vampira.

Meridían miró a la vampira y se tiro al suelo. Cubriéndola con su cuerpo, la empujó en una especie de capa de cuerpo_.---"Una vida por una vida…!"---_le gritó.

Elasha pasmada intentaba salir debajo del cuerpo del hombre_.---"No, nos capturarán…!"--_-le decía_---"Meridían, podemos salir vivos de esto…podemos…te contaré más detalladamente, luego…pero, por ahora, esperemos que ese momento llegué!"--_-le grito.

_---"No lo hacía por eso!"---_le gritó avergonzado el dhampir. Avergonzadamente elevando su peso para que la mujer pudiese salir. Se sentía como un idiota…un herido e insignicante idiota.

Otro sonido penetró el aire y Elasha soltó un grito.

_---"Elasha!"--_-exclamó el dhampir. Gateando hasta donde la mujer yacía.

La vampira abrazaba una de sus piernas y estaba sudando hielo.---"_No es hora…de ser valiente…"---_comentó entre jadeos y sin saber a quien se refería si a ella o a él. Se cubría una pierna.

El cuarto sonido ahogó el bosque y unos rugidos se podían escuchar a la distancia.

_---"Ya vienen…"---_murmuró la vampira.

Meridían colocó una mano sobre la de la mujer_.---"Perdóname…"---_confesó. Elasha movió negativamente su empapado rostro. Extendió la mano que cubría su pierna al dhampir.

El dhampir miró a la herida. La mitad de una flecha estaba pinchada en su pierna y la sangre corría acuciosamente. La tomó por la mano y con su otro presionó fuertemente a la herida. Pensaba que la vampira removería su mano; pero, por debilidad o confianza le permitió trabajar.

Elasha temblaba copiosamente.

Se desvistió de su capa prestada y se la colocó a Elasha sobre la herida. Le sonrió desesperado y fallando estúpidamente en ello_.---"Acéptala…estás débil"---_rió apenado.

_--"…je…no seas…malcriada."---_sonrió la vampira. Añadiendo la palabra que, tal vez, el dhampir no se atrevía por respeto a decir.

Meridían carcajeó asustado_---''Sí, eso también."----_

Un gruñido entre el campamento opaco el de los vampiros.

Una inmensa y desnuda criatura caminaba hacia ellos. Dos otras más pequeñas le acompañaban a su lado, éstas cargaban con dos arcos. Seguramente, uno de los que habían herido a Elasha, Meridían pensó.

El dhampir se levantó y se interpuso entre los demonios y Elasha. La vampira todavía sudaba frenéticamente y temblaba descontrolada_.---"Meridían…"---_le llamó, aterrada por lo que sabía que iba a hacer.

La primera criatura, que el dhampir pudo adivinar que era troll, cargaba con una afilada hacha. Manchada de sangre vieja y podrida en la cresta. Éste pesado gordo tenía dos pequeños ojos arrugados y varios cortes en su cuerpo. El semblante de haber estado encadenado se mostraba en su cuello. Que tenía la forma de un círculo hecho de tejido rojo y algunos pellejos brotando de allí.

El dhampir miró a Elasha, reconfortante.-_--"Tal vez, no seré un vampiro puro, Elasha; pero…"---_se colocó en una posición de combate_---"…creo que tengo derecho a opinar."-_

Los pequeños demonios volvieron a apuntar sus arcos.

Ambas flechas salieron volando a la misma vez. Idénticas en velocidad y poderío.

Y a unos segundos, en unos diminutos instantes…mientras la primera punta de la flecha comenzaba a rozar la piel cicatrizada de Meridían. Éste murmuró unas palabras, unas simples palabras para el oyente y repentinamente ambos: él y Elasha. Quedaron cubiertos por una oscuridad definida.

Negro, el color negro. Tan deseado por él y seguramente para Elasha. Todo quedó en silencio. Todo. El rostro horrible del troll y los demonios arqueros desaparecieron. El olor a podrido también, la cálida fogata de Elasha, también. Estaban rodeados de plena oscuridad.

Sólo el rostro pálido de ella y la tez trigueña del dhampir resaltaban en el país ébano.

La mujer seguía temblando, miraba de lado a lado aliviada de ya no ver a los trolls; pero, desubicada.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó mentalmente.

_---"En la nada…"---_reforzó Meridían cayendo de golpe al lado suyo. Debilitado.

Elasha lo contempló y le sonrió lastimada. Removiendo un mechón de su cabello oscuro_.---"Gracias…"---_le dijo agradecida.

Meridían sonrió_---"Una vida por una vida…"---_murmuró, cerrando los ojos, para lo que esperaba fuera una infinita eternidad.

…………………

Y este capitulo va adyacente al otro, espero que lo disfruten. He decidido unir en éste: acción y romance. En vez, de colocarlo por partes. Este capitulo unirá a los dos géneros.

Que sea de su agrado y gracias a Mircalla por leer!


	6. EL Amanecer

**El Amanecer**

****

_"…dían"_

_"…ridían…"_

_"Meridían…!"_

El dhampir se levantó sobresaltado_.---"¿Qué? Elasha¿Qué…qué paso?"---_comentó turbiamente.

Frente a él un rostro claro y contento lo observaba. Elasha estaba arrodillada a su lado suyo, mirándolo con despreocupación_.---"Buenas noches, salvador dhampir"---_lo molestó.

El hombre se enderezó lentamente, de lo que había sucedido la noche antes…la mayoría estaba muy borroso. Se acordaba; pero, todo parecía haber pasado lentamente. Notó que estaban en una especie de caverna oscura.

La vampira le sonrió_---"Vimos el amanecer juntos…"---_le dijo con emoción. Se sentó a su lado y abrazó la capa que lo arropaba_.---"Es curiosos, pensaba que no podíamos verlo…pero, lo llegamos hasta a sentir sobre nuestra piel, Meridían."---_

El dhampir la contempló_---"¿Elasha…estás bien?"---_le preguntó y sólo ahí se percató de que la vampira no tenía vestido. Se estaba cubriendo el pecho con la capa y miraba con anhelo hacía la entrada de la cueva.

_---"¿Cómo no podría estarlo?"---_le dijo, volteándose hacia él y sonriendo.

Algo no estaba bien.

Algo pasaba.

Meridían optó por no averiguar si él también estaba desnudo. _Aunque seguramente lo estaba._ No, algo había ocurrido, algo había ido terriblemente mal.

_---"El Sol era hermoso, claro y amarillo…"---_lo contempló la mujer y volvió a sonreír.

Su debilidad no lo llevaría a tal cosa. Si algo era él, era respetuoso en los asunto de romance…

_---"Pero, tal vez, lo más hermoso no fue el amanecer…"—_dijo_---"Tal vez, lo más hermoso fue…"----_

No, no quería escuchar eso. No, por favor. Eso no.

_----"…tu y …"----_

No, Elasha no seria…

_---"…nuestra…"----_

No era ese tipo de hombre! No haría algo así…! No se aprovecharía de ella…!

Pero…¿…y Elasha…y la vampira?

_--"…unión en plena alba…"---_

NO, Elasha no era así tampoco.

_---"…y Handrox diciendo que…"---_la voz de la mujer quedó distorsionada a una ronca y pesada. La cueva y ella desaparecieron juntas. La capa y la luz que alumbraba su rostro también.

Reemplazando aquello, un hueco negro abrazaba al hombre desnudo, una voz oscura e infernal comenzaba a carcajear.

"…_Tus deseos…son muy oscuros mi amigo…"_

_---"Handrox!"---_Meridían rastreó toda la oscuridad a su alrededor.

_"…El único que te podría brindar tal ilusión…"_ comentó el mago. Cada vez que la criatura hablaba ráfagas de brisas frías y ardientes abrazaban el cuerpo del dhampir.

_"Sabes que a Elasha no le interesas…JajA…ella tiene otras intenciones!!"_

_---"Ya cállate, bestia!"---_gritó el dhampir_.---"Su decisión es propia…No, mía!!"---_exclamó enfurecido.-_--"Ahora, lárgate de mi mente!"---_

_"Mira para allá…hasta parecieras que ya sientes algo por ella…!"_ la voz tosió _"Por favor, te enamoras muy rápido, buen amigo."_

_---"Cállate!!"----_

_"De acuerdo…"_

_---"…ridían…"----_

_"Pero, recuerda…" _el viejo acento carcajeó.

_---"dían…"----_

_"Que no me podrás detener…!"_

Continuaba buscando de dónde venía aquella voz. De todas partes, de todos lados…de nada!

'_'….morirás antes de tocarme. Te mataré primero!"_

_---"Meridían!"----_

_---"Cállate Handrox!"----_

Una leve palmada en su pecho lo hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos y se encontró, nuevamente, con el aspecto severo y oscuro de la noche. Sentía una presencia cerca. Se volteó a la derecha preocupado.

Elasha estaba acostada al lado suyo; pero, con un rostro agraviado. Estaba llorando y con los ojos abiertos_.---"Meridí…an!"---_

El dhampir se levantó a toda prisa, olvidando si estaba o no vestido y se acercó a ella_.---"Elasha…!"---_

_---"No…puedo ver!"---_gimió_.---"No puedo ver! Meridían!"---_

Meridían tomó su mano y la apretó fuertemente_.---"Shh…tranquila…estoy aquí. Estoy aquí, Elasha…"---_le murmuraba desesperado. El olor a sangre todavía los abrazaba. Su herida no había cicatrizado completamente y el dhampir no sabía hacía dónde su conjuro los había llevado.

Podían estar cerca de alguna aldea indígena…o en un pueblo humano. Tal vez, cerca de los vampiros; peor aún, cerca de los hombres lobos…o suicidamente, en el reino de los elfos.

Sabía que estaban en un bosque, más pequeño al que habían estado en el principio. Sabía, también, que faltaba poco para amanecer. Como una hora y media.

Elevó la capa empapada de sangre de la rodilla de la mujer_.---"Maldita sea!"---_La flecha todavía estaba allí y el cuerpo no la había removido, ni la capa, como se suponía que hiciera. Sólo podía pensar en una opción.

Se acercó al alargado oído de la mujer_.---"Elasha…"---_le murmuró, aún abrazando su mano_.---"Has perdido mucha sangre y la flecha todavía está ahí…"---_

La vampira maldijo fuertemente. Era obvio que estaba soportando un dolor indefinible.

_---"Intentaré quitarlo; pero, no va a ser fácil."---_enrolló su capa y la colocó sobre sus labios.---"_Toma, muerde esto…tu capa._"---inhaló fuertemente_.---"Te va a molestar un poco."----_

La mujer asintió rápidamente y tomó entre sus colmillos parte de la capa. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, ya fuese por dolor o vergüenza de haber caído con tanta facilidad. Si algo tenían los vampiros, era su orgullo.

El dhampir se colocó frente a la rodilla de la mujer. La flecha había tomado un color anaranjado y la pierna de Elasha coagulaba sangre sobre ella. La bota y la mitad de la pierna de la mujer estaban cubiertas en sangre.

Delicadamente, Meridían estiró la pierna hasta el suelo. Intentando no fallar, por lo preocupante que sonaban los gemidos de la vampira. Junto sus manos y sopló enigmáticamente sobre ellas_.---"¿…Lista?"---_le preguntó a Elasha.

La mujer sollozó fuertemente, una vez e inhaló_—"Aja!"---_

Shrack!

Una fuerte maldición de ambos retumbó el bosque. Meridían tiró la flecha a un lado y rápidamente le aplicó presión a la herida. Intentaba comprimir la mayor sangre posible. Sus manos quedaron enjuagadas del líquido rojo; pero, no le importaba. Tenía que salvarla. Tenía que curarla.

Lentamente y como si fuese una agraciada sensación. La mujer sentía como su pierna se iba enfriando y se iba adormeciendo. Parpadeaba seguidamente y su vista comenzaba a volver…de borrosa a nublada…de nublada a semi-clara. Removió la capa de sus labios.

La voz cercana de alguien conocido le hablaba; pero, la figura era distinta…no, era que no la podía ver bien.

La sombra le habló_---"Todavía tu mirada no se recuperará del todo…"---_le dijo, más como un conocimiento que una preocupación_.---"Es por que te he adormecido la herida y estarás un poco adormecida tu también…"---_le dijo_---"Pero, no te preocupes…estarás segura."----_

La mujer sonrió aliviada y extendió su mano hacia Meridían_.---"No he pensado nada al contrario…"---_

La tomó delicadamente y le sonrió, aunque estaba seguro que ella no lo podía ver. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre seca; pero, eso tampoco le importaba.

_---"Gracias…"---_le murmuró Elasha_---"Ya has pagado tu deuda, je…"---_le sonrió apenada.

_---"No…"---_le aclaró Meridían_---"Ésta o alguna otra, no cuentan."---_

Y la mujer pudo jurar que le había besado la mano; pero, no estaba segura. De repente, el dhampir se levantó de donde estaba_.---"Elasha, amanecerá en menos de una hora…"---_dio un paso hacia delante_.---"Voy a ir a ver su encuentro alguna posada…o si hallo un refugio."----_y sintió que se elevaba en el aire.

……………

Finalizando este corto Capítulo y justo a tiempo!

Por aquí pondré una que otra sugerencia sobre los dones de Meridían…

**Ojo:** El poder de Meridían no es curativo. No puede sanar a otros cuando desee. El poder de Meridían recae en su don dado al nacer dhampir; pero, de eso les hablaré más adelante.

Aunque la saliva de vampiros sella las heridas. No puede sanarlas. Es por eso que al tomar sangre de sus víctimas sólo quedan dos pequeños agujeros. Su saliva impide que la víctima muera rápidamente; si es que desean matarla.

Bueno, he decidido hacer un capítulo semi-romántico, por hoy.

Me gusta crear un sube y baja de los sentimientos del lector. :P

Nuevamente, GRACIAS!!

Un abrazo y un saludo…  
Knex


	7. La Tierra de Affelhaim

**La Tierra de Affelhaim**

****

****

Meridían había acertado y se lo agradecía eternamente a los dioses. Había caminado un poco hasta llegar frente a lo que parecían ser unas murallas. Dentro de ellas, sobresalía uno que otro techo, unas banderas con un símbolo extraño dibujados en ellas.

Se aferró a Elasha y la observó emocionado.---"_Hemos tenido suerte, Elasha…creo que no tendremos que dormir en una cueva…"--_-le dijo.

_---"¿Una cueva?"---_murmuró debilitada, se inquiría por qué Meridían sonaba tan aliviado al expresarlo.

El dhampir caminó hacía las colosales puertas que sepultaban el lugar. Ignorantemente, no reconoció que…si había puertas y murallas…era seguro que debía de haber guardias.

Elasha lo haló por la camisa y observó su rostro cuidadosamente.

---"¿Qué?"---preguntó Meridían deteniéndose.

_---"No podremos pasar como si nada, Meridían."—_comentó y miró hacía los dos guardias armados que andaban de un lado a otro de las puertas_.---"Tendrás que inventarte una historia, ya que, como simples vampiros no podremos pasar."---_

El dhampir la contempló abrumado_.---"Pero, se supone que nos permitan la entrada…aunque seamos de otra raza."----_ afirmó.

_---"Sí; pero, aún con eso, no quiere decir que nos dejarán caminar por el pueblo sin espías…aunque sea, un custodiado nos enviarán a ocultadas. Además…"---_miró debilitada a su alrededor y se impulsó un poco más hacía el pecho del hombre_.---"Con Handrox colérico…seguramente todos los pueblos estarán en alerta, no vaya a ser, que él mismo tenga sus espías por aquí…acechando..."---_

Las palabras de la vampira, aunque idas y silenciosas, tocaban cierto punto de certidumbre y sabiduría. Meridían estaba al tanto de los poderes y la sed de rabia que tenía Handrox y con Elasha herida, no se podía aferrar de la suerte y la buena fe. Arriesgarse sería, no sólo estúpido, sino absurdo.

Aferró tiernamente el cuerpo de la mujer, la cual se iba deslizando de sus brazos. La levantó nuevamente. Elevándola hasta su oído_---"¿Qué sugieres entonces?"---_preguntó. Agachándose entre el frondoso pastizal y la acera que los separaba de los soldados.

Elasha inhaló extenuada, era más que obvio que el Sol se acercaba. Su piel podía sentir la horrible calentura y comenzaba a picarle. Los ojos se habían humedecido un tanto y sus labios se habían vuelto resecos_.---"Un cuento…"---_dijo.

_---"¿Un cuento…?"---_

_---"Sí, dile que somos una pareja de extranjeros, que tu esposa, hermana o prima…lo que más sea cómodo para ti…se lastimó la pierna y necesitas una posada para pasar la noche y buscar cuidado médico confiable."_---terminó agitada y sudando frío. Estaba muy cansada.

Meridían asintió, captando palabra por palabra de lo que le decía y se levantó apresurado. Podía notar la vida de su compañera desvaneciéndose minuto por minuto, había escuchado que los vampiros eran más vulnerables y susceptibles al Sol; pero, no que reaccionarán tan temprano a sus rayos. Aunque…verificando por el cielo y los cantos de las aves, quedaba muy poco para su salida.

Saliendo del pastizal y dirigiéndose sigilosamente por una esquina de la muralla. Haciendo todo lo posible para que los soldados no lograrán identificar su ruta, camino de forma silenciosa hacía ellos, de la manera que sólo los de sangre vampira podían hacerlo.

Un hombre escudado y regordete lo divisó. Alargando su lanza hacía el dhampir, le habló_.---"Oye¿Quien es usted, señor?"----_

Meridían intentó reflejar un estado de calma y seguridad; pero, las miradas preocupadas de Elasha le provocaban leves estados de nervios.

El segundo guardia dejó su caminata y se paró a unos pasos distantes del primero. Atento a la conversación y con una mano discretamente colocada en la cintura, arriba de su espada.

_---"Soy sólo un extranjero, vine a pasar unas vacaciones con mi dulce esposa, Allondra; pero,…"---_miró a Elasha, quien había cerrado sus ojos y labios. Aún manteniendo el rostro adolorido de una mujer en pena_.---"…me temo que terminamos nuestra cabalgata más temprano que lo que deseábamos, fue herida, como verán."---_

El primer guardia contempló con cierto asco la pierna ensangrentada de la pálida mujer. Meridían podía sentir el peso de los ojos del segundo armado intentando observar también.

De repente una voz lo hizo retroceder:….

"_Cierra tu boca…"_

_---"¿Qué?"---_preguntó el dhampir en voz sumida.

"_No…!"_

_---"¿Eh?"---_cuestionó el guardia observando el rostro de Meridían con cierta desconfianza. Estudiando su cara.

Nuevamente, la voz volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

"_Es Elasha, Meridían, me estoy comunicando telepáticamente contigo. Escúchame bien…"_

_---"Nada, señor…pensé haber escuchado algo."---_

_---"Yo no te he dicho nada, joven."---_

El dhampir contempló a la mujer que llevaba en sus manos. Dormida, agotada…nadie sería capaz de indicar que le estaba hablando mentalmente y aún así…lo estaba. Sólo que mucha desconfianza traída de muchos siglos y experiencia, le hacía negar que esa en realidad fuera ella. Permaneció callado enviándole cierta energía de desconfianza a la vampira.

Si en exactitud era ella, sentiría los rayos de suspicacia y le respondería. El segundo guardia le silbó a su compañero. Haciéndole un gesto de que se apresurara en la detención y siguiera con su trabajo.

"…_No me envíes esa energía negativa, que soy yo_." Le respondió la vampira, frunciendo levemente sus cejas en el rostro inmóvil.

Meridían no pudo evitar sonreírle internamente. Elevando levemente sus ojos hacía el guardia que discutía mudamente con el otro.

"…_Cierra tus labios, Meridían, no vaya a ser que noten tus colmillos."_ Observó Elasha aferrándose con su dedo índice de las camisetas del dhampir. "…y no permitas que contemplen mucho tus ojos...el brillo de aquellos con sangre vampira es más intenso que el de los humanos y mortales."

_---"Si me permite preguntarle, señor¿Qué ocurrió para que su mujer llegará a tal condiciones delicadas?"----_cuestionó el soldado, mirando de forma juzgante a Meridían.

El dhampir no pudo evitar molestarse por los señalamientos que el débil mortal le hacía. Sintió tantos deseos de repudiarle, de herirle… ¿Cómo podía juzgarlo de semejante cosa?

"_Tranquilo…sé que no serías capaz…pero, recuerda…es un indocto mortal."_ Apoyó Elasha, intentando calmarlo.

Conservando la prudencia y culpando a sus intensos deseos de comer, de cansancio., Meridían, inhaló nuevamente y mirando al suelo, controlándose lo más que pudiera, habló con el hombre_.---"Ya le dije, señor, se cayó de un caballo. Ahora, me puede permitir la entrada a su pueblo, necesito un médico."---_

_---"Un momento"---_interceptó el soldado. Ignorando tanto las plegarias de Meridían, como los forzados intentos de apresurarse de su compañero_.---"¿Cuál es tu nombre y el de tu mujer, niño?"---_

Suficiente…! SUFICIENTE!! Ya había tolerado todo lo que podía…estaba harto de los rodeos que se daba éste insuficiente hombre que se hacía pasar por un soldado. ¿Soldado? Ni siquiera llenaba tal honor, vaya, si hubiera tenido el honor de conocer a los soldados de su natal Karinthia se avergonzaría y se hundiría en la tierra de tal precocidad suya…!

"_¿No, no lo hagas…! Te agotarás!"_

El dhampir fijó sus fríos ojos olivos sobre los del soldado. Gruñendo levemente de ira e ignorando las pisadas cercanas y las miradas sospechosas que le enviaba el segundo militar, obligó toda su energía mental al idiota que tenía de frente.

"_Escúchame bien, desperdicio de vida…!" habló el dhampir, interrumpiendo y controlando todos los sistemas mentales del hombre. Quien involuntariamente lo escuchaba helado y tenso. "…estoy cansado, tengo sed y unas ganas insoportables de arrancarte el corazón y bebérmelo de un solo trago…!" _rugió.

El soldado se había pasmado en sus pisadas y quedando mudo. Llamó la atención de su otro compañero.

"_Tengo a mi amiga herida y no tengo ni el tiempo, ni las ganas de seguir escuchando tu robusta, ignorante, estúpida y engreída voz, ni la horrible pestilencia tuya…así que, con toda la voluntad y la calma que me queda, te pido con un cordial deber que abras las puertas, me dejes entrar y no le comentes nada de esto, ni a tu gordito amigo, ni a nadie!"_

Los ojos del dhampir radiaban intensamente y el rostro del soldado había palidecido lo suficiente para ser considerado un muerto.

Respirando una vez más, drenado de todo su poder y balance mental, el extranjero contempló el hombre armado_.---"¿Estoy claro?"---_preguntó con rabia y agotamiento.

El soldado llevó una mano a su rostro y le hizo una señal de respeto_.---"Sí, señor!"---_le dio la espalda a Meridían y automáticamente fue a la maquinaria primitiva que movía a las puertas_.---"Ahora mismo, señor!"---_

Su joven amigo, corrió mortificado hacía él_.---"¿Qué estás loco, Rino?"---_cuestionó agitado, lanzado breves miradas a los pasajeros_.---"No los ha revisado…! No los puedes dejar entrar!"---_

_---"Cállate estúpido…!"---_gritó el soldado, empujándolo a un lado.-_--"Claro que están revisados y no vez que tiene a su esposa herida! Ten compasión, hermano! Eres un soldado por…!"---_

_---"…Dios_…!"---murmuró el dhampir, sus ojos esmeraldas resplandeciendo con intensidad. Estaba controlando palabra por palabra del débil mortal. Lo habían empujado a tal cosa, estaba anémico, ansiaba el dulce sabor a sal y vida en sus labios, ansiaba dormir, quería dormir.

_---"No…debiste, hacerlo…Meri...dían…"---_ musitó Elasha al hombre que la cargaba. Contemplándolo frágilmente _---"Estás débil…no podrás vencer…la se…"---_cerró los ojos extenuada.

_---"Señor extranjero!"---_exclamó el soldado desde su casucha_.---"Retírese un poco!"---_

El dhampir hizo como se le pedía, aunque sintiendo gran peso en sus piernas y una inmensa debilidad en sus ojos. Los rayos del Sol comenzaban a salir del horizonte…su sed interna se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

El ruido sordo de dos pedruscos chocando, era semejante al de las colosales puertas que se abrían ante los vampiros. De un lado a otro, iban derramando ciertos escombros de polvo al abrirse. Rugiendo como una bestia.

El segundo soldado contemplaba al dhampir con cierta suspicacia y Meridían maldijo al saber que éste mortal sería uno de varios que los estarían acechando.

Sin esperar más, Meridían comenzó a caminar directamente hacía las puertas.

_---"Señor! Tiene que esperar a que se abran completamente!"---_gritaba el primer armado_.---"No es seguro!"----_

Siguió caminando.

_---"Oye!"---_exclamó el segundo soldado. Corriendo a toda prisa hacía el dhampir y la vampira. Había removido su arma y llevaba el asta erguida para herirlo.

_---"Precozmente…"---_susurró Meridían arropado con una extraña ira, que colocaba temor en los ojos de quien lo viera. Ágilmente esquivó el ataque del humano y le dio una patada en la espalda, enviándolo directamente al suelo.

Saboreando tierra el humano cayó coléricamente al piso.

_---"Señor!"---_

Ignorando sus comentarios, el joven dhampir siguió el trote. Conociendo que el orgullo del segundo soldado estaba tal y como él, en la tierra, más el primer soldado bajo su poder. Continúo su paso hacía el pueblo recién desnudado: Afflehaim.

Las puertas se habían abiertos y daban a sus ojos una vista conocida. Varias residencias de madera, llena de tiendas alrededor, con hombres acompañando a sus esposas, otros discutiendo y ebrios…y varios niños gritando y jugando. También la inmensa diversidad de razas que había dentro de él.

Se preguntaba por que su mente lo había traído hasta aquí, igual, tendría tiempo para pensar en ello luego. Sí, luego…

El cuerpo celeste se veía surgiendo por el inmenso cielo. Creando las prematuras sombras sobre los techos del lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a buscar una posada. Conocía el lugar; pero, había cambiado tanto…tantos años…!

Cubrió delicadamente el cuerpo de Elasha contra el suyo. Intentando que la mujer recibiera la menor luz posible_.---"Ya casi…llegamos…"---_le prometió en un susurro.

Se dirigió a las primeras moradas que tenía a su lado derecho. Buscando alguna que ofreciera posada. Puerta por puerta, preguntando si tenían y podían ofrecer una habitación.

Entró a una que semejaba bastante a las primeras tres que había entrado.

_---"Necesito un cuarto…!"---_pedía agitado. Podía sentir el sueño, la fiera de la sed, gritando en su interior. El olor a carne, a sangre internamente escondida en ellos. Las palpitaciones, las hermosas palpitaciones…! No! Tenía que mantenerse concentrado. Elasha estaba desmayada en sus brazos y primero venía su seguridad al hambre suya.

Él podía tolerar un poco más de Sol, ella no.

El dueño del local, quien tenía una ancha barba y un cabello habitado de calvicie lo contempló pasmado. Estaba sirviéndole bebidas a los clientes adentro de un bar_.---"Creo que estamos todos llenos, señor."---_dijo con una preocupada voz. Observaba a la mujer y al hombre quien la cargaba y sentía cierta pena por ambos.

_---"Por favor, es sólo hasta que llegue la noche!"---_clamó Meridían. No quitando sus ojos desesperados de Elasha, quien hace minutos había perdido contacto mental y sólido con él. La había intentando llamar; pero, ella no le respondía._---"Le prometo, le prometo, fiel hombre, que nos iremos al caer la noche! Se lo prometo!"---_

Un fuerte sonido impactó el brazo del dhampir y su pecho comenzó a chillar. El joven cayó arrodillado al suelo al sentir el primer rayo de Sol tocarlo_.---"Ahh…! Por favor, se lo ruego!"---_vociferó lastimado.

Varios hombres que bebían dentro del local estudiaron al dhampir pasmados. Otros, ni siquiera le mostraban interés. Pensaban que era otro par de pobres necesitados o una pareja inventando una buena excusa para conseguir un cuarto y dejar libre a sus instintos.

El dueño barbudo salió de la barra y se paró de frente de Meridían y entre el rayo de Sol, que un hombre ignorantemente había traído consigo al abrir una de las cortinas del local.

Meridían volvió a sosegarse y su cuerpo también al inmenso hombre cubrirlos del Sol. Se aferraba a Elasha, quien no había hecho gesto alguno al recibir la maldita bendición solar.

Debido a la respuesta repentina del dhampir varios hombres comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos y a señalarlo. Tres sujetos sentados frente a la barra al lado, uno que no decía nada y otros dos que exclamaban en voz alta para que el joven los escuchará.

_---"¿Vistes eso?"---_añadía uno de poca estatura y un gorro rojizo en su cabeza.--_-"Llegó loco y gritando y no hizo más que el viejo Alberto abrir la ventana que cayó directo al piso_!"---reía.

Otro reía---"_Te he dicho que… ese viejo tiene poderes!"---hipaba borracho._

Un gritó femenino y distanciado hizo que la mayoría de los hombres cayeran en silencio.

_  
---"Malditos!"---_gritó la mujer. Señalando a Meridían y su pareja.

_----"Dana!"---_rugió el dueño del bar.

La mujer retrocedió un poco, aterrada y sin desviar su mirada de Meridían_.---"Son vampiros!" Vampiros! Malditos!"---_corrió del local, empujando a dos borrachones que se columpiaban de lado a lado, interponiéndose en su camino_.---"Alguien llamé a un clérigo! Un mago!"---_

Meridían apretó fuertemente sus colmillos, maldecía a la prostituta que le acababa de gritar al mundo entero lo que eran. Los había desnudado al público entero. Cubrió con una mano el rostro de su querida amiga, no quería que nadie supiera de ella, nadie la reconociera como un demonio. Ella no se había buscado esto, lo contrario, lo había advertido a semejante cosa y él estúpidamente había ignorando, por cólera, sus consejos.

El sonido de muchas sillas agitándose y retirándose para dar paso al levantamiento de sus huéspedes retumbaba el local.

El dhampir pudo sentir como la presencia repentina de varios hombres rodeaba su cuerpo. Estaba acorralado y quien sabe cuantos de estos mortales cargaban con armas de plata. Si alguna de éstas llegaba a tocarlo o…a tocarla a ella…!

Se levantó rabioso, seseándole a los estúpidos capaces de atacarlo. Notó como la mitad del bar lo estaba contemplando, algunos horrorizados, otros, ingenuamente listos para agredirle_.---"Lárguense estúpidos mortales!"---_les advertía. Sintiendo algo terrible, algo aterrador creándose en su ser.

El dueño del local pedía calma e intentaba calmar a sus huéspedes; pero, la muchedumbre pedía entretenimiento, pedía racismo y justicia. Alborotados por la acción y la adrenalina que transmitía el hombre acorralado, no se iban a calmar con facilidad.

De repente…un sonido hizo retumbar en silenció al local. Los mortales tornaron su mirada hacía las afueras de la vivienda. Sonaban como balas benditas, con la fuerza de miles chakras religiosos y ángeles benditos en su impacto.

Varios gritos cubrieron las afueras del local.

_---"Agh! La mataron, la mataron!"---_ chillaban varias mujeres.

Cuando Meridían intento mirar, sintió como algo lo agarraba por la espalda y lo empujaba hacía atrás. Ingenuamente siguió a su salvador para contemplar la ancha espalda del dueño barbudo sugiriéndole que avanzará.

Caminaron entre la inmensa multitud, por unos estrechos escalones y subieron hasta un encogido pasillo de madera.

_---"Lamento todo lo que te ha ocurrido, muchacho…!"---_ comentó agitado el señor. Su rostro apacible y compadecido fue una bienvenida de seguridad a Meridían. Quien hace tiempo…y miró a Elasha…había dejado de sentirla_.---"Temo que sólo puedo permitirte estancia hasta que llegue la noche…"---_miró preocupado al dhampir y la vampira.

_---"Gracias…gracias…"---_respondió Meridían, aferrándose de Elasha_.---"No se preocupe, señor…no haremos ningún daño…"--_-sujetó débilmente las llaves que el hombre le entregaba_.---"Ha sido muy generoso…"---_tragó, intentando calmarse.

_---"Hablaremos de eso luego…"---_le interrumpió el anciano, notando el fuerte resplandor hambriento en los ojos del dhampir_.---"Ahora, asegúrate de no perder la cordura, joven vampiro."—_le advirtió. Retirándose de su lado, abrumado.

Meridían iba a aclararle que era un dhampir; pero, optó por mantenerse callado y cerrar su boca agradecido. Abrió temblorosamente la puerta, desconfiado de los rayos del Sol, capaz entrarán por el pasillo y lo terminasen quemando al instante y comenzó a entrar.

---"Un momento!"----interrumpió la voz del hombre.

Meridían se asomó debilitado, contemplándolo expectante.

_----"Las ventanas están cerradas, así que no tienen por qué preocuparse e impediré que algún estúpido intente molestarlos o suba hasta su cuarto."---_dijo con seriedad. Levantó un dedo alertado_---Impediré; pero, no quiere decir que logré restringirlos a todos_…"---le sentenció.

El dhampir asintió agotado.---"_Sí, mis eternas gracias, señor."-_--tomó la puerta con su pierna y comenzó a cerrarla.---"_Buscaré una forma de pagarle…"--_-

_---"Hablaremos de eso luego"---_murmuró el dueño, mientras el joven cerraba la puerta extenuado.

Miró el cuarto, era bastante grande, por lo menos, él estaba acostumbrado a aquellos de una ventana y sin baños. Éste tenía una inmensa cama escarlata y un baño. Con una ventana cubierta de cortinas pesadas sobre la litera.

Se sintió aliviado, aunque un poco incómodo por el hecho de que fuese una única cama. Igualmente, lo que le importaba era que había llegado a un cuarto seguro, protegido y sin ningún daño hecho a Elasha.

_---"Elasha…"---_la observó preocupado. Mientras la mujer dormía en sus brazos, la llevó cuidadosamente a la cama y se sentó en la litera, inconscientemente la contemplaba, ignorando por unos instantes, todo lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor. Magnetizadamente se acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó.

Preocupado, aliviado, hambriento y alegre. Sentía tantas sensaciones a la vez. Más no podía dejar de oler el suave aroma de la mujer. Le acariciaba lentamente, su rostro, su ser, le transmitía una paz interna, única. Distinta a todas aquellas que alguna vez hubiese sentido.

Lentamente se retiró de su cuerpo y la colocó solitariamente sobre la cama.

Levantándose caminó debilitado hacía el baño. y enjuagando el papel sanitario sobre un poco de agua y jabón regresó a donde ella. Algo comenzaba a dolerle en el pecho, algo le rugía por el cuerpo. Era como una serpiente deslizándose y atacando su sistema nervioso.

Se sobrecogió al observar dos ojos amarillos y temblorosos devolviéndole la mirada..---"Estás despierta!"---murmuró incrédulo. Mordiéndose él mismo su labio inferior y brotando sangre al suelo.

Algo le pasaba, algo le sucedía…sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo sin alimentarse. Que necesitaba urgentemente sangre; pero…pero, tenía que controlarse. Lo podía lograr. Otro latido en su interior y se escuchó a él mismo gritar.

Elasha lo revisó débilmente y dando lentos golpecillos en la cama, le hizo mirar a su mano izquierda.

Caminando torpemente hacía ella, Meridían sujetó su pálida mano y sintió algo frío y líquido dentro de ella. Al removerla pensando que la podía atacar, vio que sostenía dos frascos rojos de elixir líquido.

Observó preocupado a Elasha.---"¿Y tú?"---le preguntó nervioso.

Ella se digno en sonreírle levemente y entró por última vez a su mente. "Luego…" dijo y no le hizo recordar al dueño mortal del local, sino, que le transmitió cierta calma y seguridad en sus palabras. "…ahora bebe…" le presionó con un rostro preocupado. No lo quería ver sufrir. Más algo la agobiaba.

El dhampir la observó e hizo como le decía. Abrió el frasco de sangre y comenzó a beber.

Elasha asintió aliviada y cerró los ojos. "Bienvenido a Affleheim…dían…" quedó inconsciente sobre la litera.

…………….

...Algo largo¿no?

Pero, quise reponer el hecho de que no halla podido responder a la historia tan rápidamente como quería.

Espero que les haya gustado!!

Alguien anda enamorado por ahí ¿no?... O a lo mejor, eso es lo que parece…

Jeje, un saludo!  
Jetta Knex

P.D. Un dato…  
Tanto los vampiros, como los dhampirs, son débiles ante los objetos hechos de plata o benditos. Por eso, Meridían se asusta cuando piensa que lo están rodeando con tales armas.

Alguna otra duda, me la dicen.

Gracias!!


	8. ¿Acaso estamos Malditos?

**¿Acaso, estamos…Malditos?**

Se había bebido los dos frascos de un sorbo completo.

Incapacitado para moverse y lleno hasta el tope de sangre, Meridían se dejó caer hacía el frente, como si fuera uno de los mismos mortales ebrios que transitaban en el piso inferior.

El suelo le servía de paz. Era su aliento y su recóndito escondite…de los demás, de todos…de él.

La bestia contenida en su interior, en el interior de todo dhampir y criatura con sangre maldita corriendo por su sistema, rugía cada vez más, clamaba ser liberado; pero…ya, por ahora…ya estaba…apaciguado.

Acarició inconscientemente el suelo. Sí, le recordaba "algo" aunque no sabía bien qué era. Madera; pero, no la maldita de roble; sino, sana…madera protectora…qué…¿qué demonios le sucedía?

Una voz…

Una débil tos, lo trajo a consciencia.

Se fue levantando lentamente. Elasha estaba tendida sobre la cama y tocía con un murmullo que le preocupaba.

Haciendo balance con la mesa de noche que tenía a su derecha, el dhampir se elevó vaciladamente y observó a su compañera de viaje.

La vampira estaba inhalando dificultosamente, aunque no tenía la necesidad de inhalar aire, algo le estaba provocando que lo buscase desesperadamente. Sus ojos amarillos se habían tornado rojos y mostraba los colmillos exasperada.

Caminó hasta su pierna y le removió la capa que cubría el golpe. No sorprendido, ya que se había preparado para todo lo que podría esperar al removerla, drogadamente se apresuraba para sanarla. Examinó la herida cercanamente.

La blancuzca pierna de la vampira se había tornado morada y donde antes estaba el hueco del arco mojado de agua bendita, yacía una gran herida negra. Con débiles trazos de sangre corriendo por la esquina y un abismo oscuro en el centro.

Elasha gimió levemente, reconociendo que el rostro serio del dhampir no indicaba nada bueno y sintiéndose vulnerable a la vez.

_---"Tranquila…"---_murmuró Meridían, caminando hasta el suelo y recogiendo el oscuro papel sanitario. Aún se sentía en su estado letárgico, por la repentina sangre que había bebido. Regresó columpiándose hasta la cola de la cama y se sentó al lado de la pierna lastimada de la vampira.

Miró a Elasha preocupado.---"_Esta muy mal, Elasha."---_sentenció. Observando la herida momentáneamente reafirmó sus palabras. Sus ojos lo decían todo, iba a intentar cerrarle el golpe.

Bajo su rostro hasta la alargada pierna de su vampira. La mujer lo contemplaba aterrada.

Sus cabellos ébanos rozaban la parte superior de su piel y sus labios se comenzaban a dividir frente a la herida.

_---"No…"---_seseó Elasha, luchando con la propia bestia suya…o tal vez, con sí misma.

Meridían la ignoró, abriendo exageradamente su boca y mostrando aquello que todo mortal y semi-mortal temía. Los alargados colmillos de un retoño de la noche. Semi blancuzcos y afilados; pero, eso no era lo que quería mostrar el hombre. Era el músculo que yacía entre medio de ellos.

_---"Meridían…por favor…!"—_sollozaba la vampira. Derramando leves lágrimas, que al tocar sus mejillas se tornaban negras.

Balanceando su criatura nocturna y la sabiduría de su hombre, el dhampir se mantenía unido al trance, sordo en leves instantes a su alrededor. Su lengua había surgido y era sólo cuestión de segundos en lo que llegaría a lamer a Elasha. A rozarla físicamente, saborear su dulce cuerpo, su externa esencia…

_---"Meridían!"---_

Un fuerte impulso interno lo hizo retroceder. Sus ojos esmeralda brillando al avistarla_.---"¿Qué?"---_rugió, algo más molesto de lo que quería mostrar.

_---"No, así no!"---_respondió Elasha entre sollozos y convicción.

_---"Sólo te iba a cerrar la herida, no iba a lastimarte o tocarte de alguna forma!"---_respondió ofendido el dhampir. Elevándose sobrecogido de la cama. Se sentó en la silla que había a una esquina de la habitación.

Elasha se mantuvo echada sobre la cama. Sus ojos no habían cambiado de color; pero, sus seseos habían parado.---"_Lo sé, lo sé! No me refiero a eso, dhampir!"_—gritó mortificada.

_---"¿A qué te refieres entonces?"---_cuestionó el hombre avergonzado y dando leves zancadas en el piso.

La vampira suspiró y lo contempló angustiada_.---"No quiero que sepas…lo que tienes que saber, por un solo sorbo de sangre."--_-murmuró.

El dhampir elevó una ceja_.---"¿Qué?"---_preguntó confundido y algo más calmado.

La mujer lentamente fue impulsándose con dolencia y maldiciones hasta caer sentada en la cama. Observó su propia herida e hizo un gesto de disgusto al percibirla_.---"Es cierto lo que dicen…que la consciencia no te deja descansar en paz."---_lo miró apenada.

Estuvo unos momentos callado._---"¿Qué es lo que tienes que contar Elasha?"---_preguntó con cierta desconfianza el dhampir. Contemplándola a lo lejos como un animal al acecho.

_---"Las razones por qué estaba tan cerca al castillo de Handrox"---_dijo la vampira sudando y temblando. Cubría sus hombros y sentía mucho frío rodeándola, algo que normalmente no la molestaría; pero, entonces sugería que su herida estaba peor de lo que ambos pensaban.

Inesperadamente el dhampir se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta el lado de Elasha. La mujer lo veía; pero, comenzaba a sentirse mareada y no sabía si era por nervios o por su condición.

_---"Acaba de amanecer hace unos minutos…"---_murmuró ido, Meridían. Todavía sujetando el papel entre sus manos, lo llevó hasta su boca. Llenándolo con su propia saliva y sólo lo suficiente para sanar una herida. La removió de sus labios y se la colocó sobre la pierna a la mujer.

Elasha lo contempló sorprendida. Confundida y sin saber qué decir la vampira lo siguió morando atolondrada. Al caer en contacto con el golpe, volvió a sentir un leve cosquilleo. Lentamente sentía como el golpe se iba sanando y mejorando sobre su pierna.

Meridían concentrado en la herida, al cabo de unos segundos, removió el paño que había quedado seco y lo envolvió en su mano. La herida de la mujer, aunque no sana, había cerrado en su mayoría. El color morado se había tornado a un rosa pastel y el dhampir estaba seguro que no le provocaría tanta molestia, le permitiría caminar.

Asombrada y conmovida, murmuró sólo las simples palabras que pudiese recordar_.---"Gracias…"---_dijo, pasmada sobre la brillante técnica que el dhampir había creado. Así lograba cerrarle la herida, sin la necesidad de tragar parte de su sangre y tener acceso completo a su mente, su pasado y su vida.

Meridían movió el rostro negativamente. Solicitándole que no se lo agradeciera. Siguió con su metáfora_---"…pasaremos varias horas encerrados aquí, a lo que anochece…"—_la estudió, sus ojos tomando la forma calmada y serena que solía asumir.

Se levantó, discretamente, volviendo al viejo asiento en la pared. Inhaló y preparándose para todo lo que pudiese surgir, murmuró, casi apacible_.---"...así que, creo…que tenemos mucho tiempo para conversar."---_

La vampira lo miró y asintió angustiadamente_.---"Conversemos, Meridían."---_

……….

Creo que este es el capítulo más corto que he hecho hasta ahora.

Me parece bien, coloqué uno largísimo antes y ahora pongo el más corto. Bajando un poco el tono de acción, los vuelvo a centrar en los sentimientos y el romance de los dos inmortales.

Espero que les guste!

Un saludo,  
Knex!


	9. Ser Abominable

**Relátenme sobre un Ser abominable  
…y les diré la verdad.**

****

****

_---"¿Cómo sabes de Afflehaim?"---_preguntó Meridían, intentando no parecer muy curioso y tornándose a las preguntas sencillas. Luego, entraría a las más complejas.

_---"Ya he venido a él."---_respondió con tristeza la vampira_.---"Hace mucho; pero, es un lugar que no puedes evitar pisar cuando viajas el mundo."--_-dijo con una risa apenada.

El dhampir se llevó una mano a los labios.---"¿_Por qué peregrinas el mundo, Elasha?"---_

A esto la mujer inhaló fuertemente y dejó sus hombros caer_.---"Por mi Sire, Meridían"---_sus ojos lo estudiaron expectante.

Sintió como algo en su interior se desplomaba e intentó respirar de una forma que no se notará su angustia. Con un silencio fijo, le dio paso a la vampira para que continuará su relato.

_---"Ocurrió hace mucho, hace siglos atrás."---_comenzó la vampira. Como si recordarse de todo lo provocará inquietud_.---"Cuando la peste arrasó con mi pueblo"---_al comentar esto, sus ojos radiaron con ira y el tono dorado se tornó en un amarillo intenso.

_---"¿La peste?"—_Resaltó Meridían intrigado_.---"¿Vienes de ese tiempo?"---_sonaba asombrado por la antigüedad de la mujer. Ese suceso había ocurrido no hace más de siglos atrás. Cierto, aún habían momentos de enfermedades crónicas; pero, no tan fuertes, ni desastroso como la Peste de Roir.

La vampira asintió, arropándose con su antigua capa_.---"Han pasado muchos siglos hace que mi vida mortal se detuviera…"---_

_---"Dices de la época de la peste, de tu Sire…"—_comentó el dhampir_.---"¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?"---_acariciaba el papel sanitario como si fuera un desahogo de sus ansias.

Sentía el templado frío mañanero y aunque eso le provocaba tanta conformidad para dormir. Prosiguió su trágica historia.

_---"Verás, Meridían…"---_y tragó saliva, como si fuera la parte de la historia que más difícil se le hacía relatar_.---"Para ese tiempo vivía enamorada."---_

El dhampir se quedó pasmado, contemplándola. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué decir. Era como si aquellas esperanzas ficticias, aquellas ilusiones que guardaba para él, se fueran apagando ágilmente como velas nocturnas.

_---"…"----_

_--"…su nombre era Alastor Renaul…un hombre, o mejor dicho, un vampiro."---_aclaró aturdida. Perdida en qué decirle y qué no decirle al dhampir_.---"Simulaba un caballero andante."---  
_  
Al fin de cuentas, accedió a decirle todo.

El hombre continuaba contemplándola, verificando si aún hacía algún gesto o movimiento que expresará que todavía seguía amando a aquel hombre…o vampiro.

Elasha se mantenía expresiva en toda la narración; pero, no le indicaba al dhampir lo que deseaba._ ---"Sabía lo que era y también, en mi corazón, me cegaba a que aún mantenía su espíritu mortal. Nos reuníamos en un cerro no muy distanciado de mi hogar. Vivía con mi madre, mi padre y mis dos hermanos, ambos eran menores, unos niños, inocentes…no había necesidad de…!"---_su voz comenzó a quebrarse e intentando contener tanto la compostura, como el hilo de la historia, produjo dos gotas, semejantes a las de una estatua que lloraba.

Meridían notó esto e intento semejar entendimiento y compasión en sus gestos_.---"Si es muy difícil…"---_

--_-"No! Tengo que contártelo!"---r_eplicó la mujer. Llevándose una mano a sus labios y mostrándose vulnerable.---"_Tengo…!"---_

_---"Elasha…"---_

---"_Escúchame, Meridían!"---_gritó sollozando_.---"Era una mujer de apenas veinte años…y lo amaba con todo mi corazón. Le decía a mis padres que iba a las colinas a recoger frutas y en el acto, él me ayudaba y me hablaba. Se mantenía alejado de los demás humanos; pero, conmigo…tuvo la amabilidad de confiar. Confió y me quiso, como yo confié de él y lo amé, más que con mi corazón, con mi alma entera… aunque…hasta hoy día…no estoy segura de que él me amo como juraba…"---_murmuró aquietándose. Una de las peores cosas era recordar el pasado. Como lo abominaba.

El dhampir la observaba y tenía tantos deseos de abrazarla. De ir, nuevamente a donde ella y cubrirla bajo sus brazos. Sentía tantas cosas. Deseos de borrar su sufrido pasado y crear uno nuevo, distinto, feliz; pero, en su oscuro interior sabía que eso era imposible.

_---"Comenzaron a surgir rumores…"---_siguió, abrumando su voz y rostro_.---"Sobre una enfermedad que arrasaba a pueblos enteros. Las causas de ella eran desconocidas; pero, se especulaba de que tenían que ver con los soldados de una guerra batallada por hace años, la de Grimould."---_observó lentamente a Meridían_.---"Supuestamente los soldados estaban enfermos y un simple contacto…aunque alejado…te llevaría a contraerla."--- _

La vampira respiró pesadamente_.---"Fuimos unos idiotas."---_estableció enfurecida_.---"Si hubiéramos hecho como la mayoría de los vecinos, que se largaron, tal vez, hubiéramos sobrevivido."----_

_---"¿Qué pasó?"---_preguntó con un hilo de voz el dhampir.

_----"Yo le rogué que nos quedáramos."---_resopló enfadada.--_-"Alastor no era lo suficientemente pequeño para esconderlo dentro de la carroza. Cierto, tenía el poder de transportarse a dónde quisiera; pero, como no sabía a donde nos dirigiríamos, ni quería asustar a mi familia mostrándose, arriesgando que nos impidieran vernos…se negaba a ir."----_trazó los diferentes símbolos que la colcha poseía.---"_Y yo…me quedé con él."--_-murmuró adolorida.

Meridían la insito a continuar su pesado relato. Lentamente, comenzaba a entender las cosas.

_---"Fue cuestión de días…a lo que la peste cayera sobre el pueblo. Luego, sobre mi familia…hasta que llegó a mi."--_-elevó la vista al techo. Como si buscará una serenidad bendita_.---"Mis padres estaban muriéndose dentro de la casa, mis hermanos ya mostraban síntomas de la peste. No podía aguantarlo todo yo sola…y lentamente, mientras subía por última vez, la empinada colina…comencé a toser sangre."---_presionó fuertemente a uno de los adornos de la litera_.---"Alastor estaba allí, contemplándome desilusionado…entristecido. Tengo que admitir que ya sabía que no me miraba igual. Ni me sentía…"---_

_---"Lo amaste mucho…"---_reconoció Meridían.

La vampira asintió.---"…_estoy segura, que terminó odiándome por lo que le pedí."---_comentó desilusionada. Había terminado arrancando el hijo que adornaba la colcha_.---Exasperada y sin saber qué más hacer…le pedí que me cambiara."---_

El dhampir abrió los ojos. Asombrado por la valentía con que hablaba la mujer y su decisión de tornarse vampira. Sabía de pocos hombres que lo hubieran pedido, en vez, de habérseles ofrecido.

_---Él, obviamente, se negó y hasta me insultó por haberle pedido semejante cosa. Es entendible; pero, no sabía qué más hacer. No sabía qué más decir…Luego de varios intentos, logré convérselo…"--_-murmuró como si no fuese algo para qué alegrarse.

El leve silbato de los pájaros se escuchaba en las afuera del local.

_---"Tomó su espada y se corto él mismo el pecho. Me llevó hacía él,…bebí, bebí hasta que comenzó a gustarme el sabor maldito, hasta saciarme, hasta necesitar más…y caí en un profundo sueño."---_observó al dhampir expectante_.---"Un maldito letargo de la conversión."---_

_---"¿Qué sucedió luego?"—_preguntó Meridían, conociendo por el gesto en la mirada de Elasha que faltaba algo.

_---"Desperté y lo vi de frente a mí. Contemplándome; pero, algo había diferente de él…o tal vez, ahora era que lo realizaba. Su rostro, su forma de ser. Había cambiado…ya no era el hombre tierno que había conocido hace meses. Ya no era…él."---_encogió los hombros adolorida.-_--"Estaba vestido como si fuese a viajar por semanas…llegué estúpidamente a pensar que iba a acompañarme en el viaje… pero, no fue hasta ahí que recordé a mi familia."---_

Meridían descubría lentamente la tragedia de esta mujer…era una vampira, todavía con su alma intocable de mortal.

---""_**Ahí tienes lo que pedías…"** fue lo que me dijo y mientras le preguntaba por qué…me daba la espalda y se marchaba…eternamente."-_--bajo su rostro adolorida. Intentando por orgullo y vergüenza que el dhampir no la mirará; pero, no podía evitarlo…hasta ella se sentía avergonzada de todo lo que había sucedido_.---"Llegue debilitada a mi hogar para encontrar a mi padres muertos y a uno de mis hermanos vivos, Meridían…Meridían…me alimenté de este último niño."---_

…………………………

Ojala les guste!

Espero que sí…:)

Esta es la historia de Elasha y como pueden ver es algo bastante triste y sombrío.

Ya la van conociendo mejor.

Un saludo!

Jetta Knex


	10. Misterios y Pedidos

**Misterios y Pedidos**

Los sollozos de la mujer lo habían llevado a sus límites. No la quería ver llorar, no la quería tener así. Él mismo se sentía culpable y no comprendía por qué…

No estuvo consciente de cuando se levanto, no estuvo consciente de cuando se había recostado de la cama. Sólo estaba consciente de que ahora la tenía en sus brazos. Se aferraba a ella. La abrazaba_.---"No, no llores más por favor."---_pedía. Acurrucándola en sus brazos.---"_No me gusta verte llorar."---_

Elasha sentía el pecho del hombre, su cara descansando sobre él. Sentía que, aparte de todo lo que le había dicho, de lo abominable y maldita que se sentía. Aún había alguien que la aceptaba. Alguien que aparte de todo…la entendía.

_---"Meridían…"---_murmuró. Aferrándose a los brazos de él, con los suyos_.---"¿Por qué?"---Besaba con el leve tono aristocrático la palma de su mano.---¿Por qué haces esto?"---preguntaba entre mojados ojos._

El dhampir se acercó levemente a su oído_.---"Por que sé…que debajo de todo eso…había un corazón fiel. Había un alma honesta que amaba con verdad."---_apartó un mechón rubio de su rostro, mirando su rostro sufrido_.---"Había una mujer feliz que amaba a un hombre. Le diste no sólo tu corazón, no sólo tu alma; pero, tu confianza entera…algo que dolorosamente e injustamente él destruyó."---_la abrazo fuertemente y defensivamente.

Elasha no dijo nada más. Sino que sollozó, sollozó y derramó su dolor entero en alguien que por primera vez mostraba interés en el sentimiento y el pensamiento de ella. Alguien que acudía a ella y la llenaba de cálida ternura y comprensión cuando más lo necesitaba. Explotó y se mostró como lo insignificante y destruida que se sentía. Todo de frente y sobre el pecho de Meridían. Un dhampir que recientemente acababa de conocer.

Un leve dolor punzó su corazón. Se apartó lentamente de Meridían y sentada al lado suyo, mirándolo con el rostro abrumado de dolor y lágrimas, se irguió con valentía.---"_Meridían, no quiero presionarte más. Ni involucrarte en nada de esto; pero, la historia mía todavía no termina."---_analizaba sus ojos, su gesto, su rostro. Algún movimiento de dolor. De desesperación, de ansiedad y ganas de abandono, que provinieran de él.

Pero, Meridían se mantuvo quieto. Con los hombros tal y como habían estado al sostener a Elasha en sus brazos. La miraba desconcertado y a la vez entristecido. Más no mostraba gesto de querer largarse. Eso y que el Sol estaba en su pleno apogeo de medio día, pensó Elasha.

Pero, era todo lo contrario; Meridían permanecía allí, sufría allí. Escuchaba las miles de cosas que le producían dolor, envidia, celos e ira por que le preocupada Elasha, le agradaba Elasha, mucho más de lo que ella pudiese pensar y verla entristecida lo lastimaba y lo hacía desear que el pasado cambiara.

_---"Elasha…"---_murmuró con paciencia y dolor_.---"Lo que más me agrada de ti, es tu sinceridad…"---_acarició la pequeña mejilla de la vampira.--_-"…si crees que me marcharé por escucharte decir la verdad…no lo haré, piccola."--- _murmuró las suaves palabras "pequeña" que aprendió de su sutil madre maldita.

La mujer elevó una mano al aire, justo al frente del pecho de Meridían. El pequeño gesto de gratitud, más las costumbres vampiras eran algo que debían mantenerse y hacerse en tiempos de calma y aristocracia, era obvio que para Elasha eran en momentos de necesidad también.

Suspiró incómoda por la situación y la forma entera de cómo había surgido. Ya no podía retroceder. Tenía que hablarlo todo y asumir su dignidad, rogando en su ser que el dhampir no la abandonara. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a eso…a estar sola y conocer a criaturas que estuvieran un tiempo a su lado, amigos y compañeros, que luego le daban la maldita espalda y la traicionaban. Se largaban. Suspiró_.---"Había oído del mago Handrox…o cómo es conocido en el pueblo donde residía: El Mago de Leuxfer."---_resopló mortificada.-_--"Casi el mismo nombre que el padre de los condenados…"---_algo la trajo de vuelta al tema principal.

Una suave contextura, fría, por el tiempo expuesto sin tocarla. La mano trigueña de Meridían se había unido a la suya. Ambas elevadas en el medio. Ambas unidas. Una perlada y una sombría. _---"Tranquila…no cortaré estos lasos, Elasha."---_su voz era serena. Dolida; pero, alzada.

Volvió a inhalar.--_-"Las leyendas y los campesinos hablaban de un mago; maldito como fuera, decían que podía concederte cualquier deseo. Cualquier cosa que pidieras…"---_miraba fijamente al dhampir_.---"Mi único deseo era reencontrarme con Alastor."---_su mano fue lentamente resbalando; pero, el dhampir la tomó y la sujetó con dulzura; no la iba a dejar caer_.---"Que me enseñará más sobre mis poderes; je, cierto que han pasado siglos; pero, aún no conozco mucho de mi conversión. La sed es a veces insoportable, las noches largas; no sé cómo acercarme a los humanos sin herirlos, la lujuria de sangre es inmensa…"---_bajo el rostro apenada_.---"…por eso, siempre cargo con cuatro o seis frascos, mayormente de sangre de animal: caballos, gatos, gallinas…animales fuertes, astutos, el tipo de sangre parecida a la humana; pero, no la de ellos, si es sangre de mortales, terminaría matándolos al caer en contacto con ellos…y sabemos que el mundo está rodeado por mortales."--- _sus ojos se aferraban a los de Meridían.

Él la escuchaba, asentía. Con una mirada seria; pero, segura_.---"Te escucho, piccola…"--- _

---"Me hubiera agradado hablar con él. Preguntarle "por qué" me hubiera agradado volver; pero,…"---sus ojos se tornaron fríos, muertos.---"_Luego de varios años, me he dado cuenta…que eso no es lo que él desea."---_sonrió herida_.---"Estuvo conmigo por cumplir, parece y me dejó de amar. Es cierto, el hombre que amé hace unos siglos atrás murió, ya no existe…ahora lo ocupa otro ser. Otra criatura…Alastor murió."---_sentenció con seriedad. Lentamente, todo seguía su siglo. Todo moría y nacía. Había cosas que tenía que aceptar y no aferrarse a ellas nunca más.

El dhampir la observaba, sabía que en su interior, ocurría una guerra, no una batalla, pues la batalla ya había ocurrido; pero, una guerra. Lucha de decisiones y marchas. El intercambio de destinos, el presente y el futuro.

_---"No es bueno…aferrarse al pasado."---_le murmuró a la vampira.

Elasha lo miró y asintió.---"_Tampoco buscar reemplazos, Meridían."---_afirmó. Acarició tenuemente su mano y lo contempló_.---"Meridían, no quiero que seas un reemplazo, tampoco que te veas como él. Es por eso…"--- _

_---"Que necesitamos conocernos más."---_el dhampir le sonrió y le acarició tiernamente el cabello_.---"Te entiendo, Elasha. Te entiendo."_---

La vampira se mantuvo seria y acarició discretamente su mano_.---"También, no aferrarnos al pasado."---_repitió, memorizando las palabras de su compañero viajero.

El dhampir asintió y volvió a sonreír_.---"Jamás…lo prometo."---_beso levemente la mano de la vampira y se alejo respetuoso.

_---"¿Entonces…tus dos frascos de hoy_…?"---le preguntó, mirando la pieza que estaba en el suelo y una al lado de la cama. Apaciguado de que el tema se hubiera hablado y aclarado.

_---"Eran los últimos, sí."---_miró a la leve claridad que intentaba entrar por las cortinas y achico levemente los ojos_.---"Temo que al anochecer…si salimos de aquí, terminaré descontrolándome. Meridían, todo pariente de/o vampiro, tiene una bestia interior…si no logramos controlarlo."---_

_---"Terminarán controlándonos a nosotros, lo sé."---_asintió nuevamente el dhampir. Acariciando la mano de la vampira_.---"Es por eso, que entonces debemos alimentarnos de lo que tenemos, Elasha."---_sus ojos la interceptaron fijamente. No temblaban, no se movían.

La vampira se retiró_.---"¿Qué?"--- _

El hombre bajó el rostro mortificado.---"_Le prometí al dueño de la posada que nos comportaríamos. Que no le haríamos daño a ningún hombre o raza."---_la volvió a contemplar_.---"Ahora mismo lo único que tenemos es…"---_su voz se perdió. No lo quería pronunciar. Era una idea descontrolada y no segura. Además, no sabía si ofendería a Elasha de alguna u otra manera.

Lo miró atónita_.---"¿Sabes lo que sugieres?"---_se acercó sorprendida a él_.---"Estás pidiendo que nos unamos en sangre; pero, no sólo en sangre en mente propia…!"---_lo miró firmemente_.---"Meridían, conocería todos tus secretos, todo lo que has hecho…tu privacidad, sería igual a la mía. Sabría la mayoría de tus pensamientos, de tus gestos… ¿estás preparado para eso?"---_su rostro se había helado. El entrecejo fruncido y la mano que presionaba contra el catre le temblaba.

El dhampir asintió, incomodado por la situación y los sucesos que le decía. Pensaba que al saborear la sangre de un mortal, sólo leves detalles de su mente se quedarían con él; pero, al parecer no eran así…o a lo mejor con los inmortales era diferente.

_---"…"--_-se mantuvo callado, ya había abierto la boca y aunque le incomodaba el hecho de que Elasha lo conocería por lo que vería en su mente y no por sus palabras y honestidad, no iba a perder la dignidad, ni mostrarse como que no le agradaba el hecho de que la vampira tomará su sangre, no la quería ofender_.---"¿Qué sugieres?"---_murmuró. Incapaz de hacer otro gesto, más que quedarse quieto. Se sentía como un tonto; seguramente se veía así.

Elasha movió el rostro negativamente_.---"Que aún estamos muy alejados para compartir algo que es muy personal y eterno como ello."---_murmuró la vampira. Notando la inseguridad del dhampir y su propio temor de parecer que lo presionará a ello. No, si Meridían le fuera a decir algo, deseaba que fuese por decisión propia y no por pensamientos y sucesos grabados en su mente. No por recuerdos.

Meridían asintió---"_Bien…"---_intentando que su suspiro aliviado no se notara mucho.

Elasha sonrió tenuemente, por primera vez en varias horas.

Meridían volvió a sentirse aliviado, como si algún peso fuera removido de su inalterado corazón_.---"¿Estás mejor?"---_preguntó curioso.

Removió un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Haciendo un gesto de orgullo y mostrándose más calmada_.---"Sí."---_

El dhampir sonrió_.---"Bueno, entonces, supongo que seguiré yo!"--_-comentó el hombre. Levantándose de la cama y estirándose. Acomodándose en la silla de madera que tenía frente a Elasha. Quería darle su espacio.

La mujer lo contempló, sonriendo; pero, momentáneamente elevando su mano en el aire y pidiendo que hiciera una pausa sin comenzar.

El dhampir la miró contento_.---"¿Sí?"---_

---_"Quiero escuchar tu historia y estoy muy interesada en saber de ella; pero, no puedo decir esto sin mostrarme impaciente."---_dijo humanamente.

_---"Di lo que sea, piccola. Sin temores!"---_habló el dhampir, con un tono de soldado real y molestoso.

La vampira hizo una reverencia y sonrió. Sus ojos brillando en el reflejo de las cortinas externas. Contemplando profundamente a Meridían_.---"No quiero que rompas tu palabra de caballero, ni de dhampir."---_sujetó el pañuelo que cubría la pierna. Desenredando la capa que la abrazaba. Miró al hombre_.---"Tampoco quiero que me dé un frenesí, ni me descontrole al salir del cuarto. Son casi las cuatro de la tarde en hora mortal."---_extendió la capa hacía Meridían. Primeramente, cerciorándose de que no estuviera manchada o sucia. Tenía varias gotas y manchas de sangre. _---"Ugh, necesitó limpiarla. Discúlpame…"---_dijo avergonzada, retrocediendo su mano y la capa e intentando levantarse.

Meridían se puso velozmente de pie y se interpuso en el camino de la vampira_.---"Aún no debes levantarte, piccola."---_tomó la capa suavemente de sus manos y se dirigió al baño.

_  
---"Creo que es mejor que ni sepa si puedo caminar o no, aún."---_comentó la vampira_.---"Gracias"---_añadió al ver que el dhampir le devolvía la capa, oliendo a distintos aromas, los cuales no eran los de Meridían. Algo que la irritó un poco. Le agradaba su olor. Así eran los perfumes mortales. Escondiendo el aroma verdadero.

El dhampir giró la silla, con la espalda frente a Elasha, sentándose sobre el espaldar de ésta y mirando plenamente a la vampira.---"Te escucho."---recostó la quijada sobre sus manos y la miraba atentamente.

La vampira no pudo evitar reír. Luego de que le había relatado y se había mostrado confiada al dhampir, parecía que él también se había abierto a ella. Le agradaba esa sensación. Ese balance, era algo nuevo, algo que jamás había sentido. Algo que le daba seguridad y la movía a ser más ella.

-_--"Sugería, que como no deseo atacar a nadie, ni romper tu juramento."---_extendió la capa hacía él y el dhampir la tomó_.---"Que si es posible, si puedes y estás de acuerdo. Que busques…que llenes los frascos, así suena mejor."---_prefirió.

Meridían se aferró a la capa. Recordó como ésta había protegido a Elasha al amanecer y ellos todavía estar atascados afuera, sin posada. Era un artefacto útil, imprescindible_.---"Tu capa es una cosa increíble, Elasha. Asombrosa en realidad. ¿De dónde sacaste tal cosa?"---_preguntó sorprendido.

La vampira sonrió orgullosamente. _—"Fue un regalo!"---_miraba la capa a lo lejos._---"Un viejo pasajero, estaba moribundo en su caminar y lo encontré. Normalmente, llevaba agua para mis primeros días de cambio. No sabía que era innecesaria para mí. Bueno, hasta que descubrí los ríos y diferentes lagos pequeños que se encuentran alrededor de cada bosque…el señor reconoció lo que era y en vez de huir, fue la primera persona que me habló. Que no mostró temor. Creo que era un vendedor, puesto que llevaba muchas cosas en su mochila. Me obsequió una capa que supuestamente me protegería contra el Sol, que me permitiría caminar de día. Aunque fuese por unas horas, hasta que la capa se calentará excesivamente."---_sonrió al recordar la pequeña hazaña_.---"Me dio la capa, por el jarro de agua y por que lo dejará morir con dignidad. Sólo, en el camino que lo vio crecer. Así mismo hice, protegí del camino mientras el anciano sucumbía…al eterno sueño que nosotros nunca dormiremos."---_murmuró apaciguada.

Meridían la volvió a mirar sorprendido_.---"Me pregunto cuantas personas y cuantos mundos has conocido…"---_comentó en auge_.---"Es asombroso…"---_

La mujer le sonrió_.---"Quien sabe…"---_susurró.---"_Tal vez, conoceremos muchos más juntos."---_

Meridían carcajeo animado_.---"Sí, tal vez."---_tomó la capa que tenía en sus manos y se arropó con ella_.---"Entonces… ¿Qué era lo que me sugerías?"----_

………

Tarde; pero, seguro!

Es horrible cuando no encuentres la musa y tienes un bloqueo de escritura inmenso; pero, por fin hallé mi nicho.

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. U

Y les prometo que el otro capítulo avanzará más!

Gracias!

Jetta Knex


	11. Favores

**Favores**

Elasha se aferró a la inmensa almohada que tenía a su espalda. Miró a Meridían_.---"Que busques algún animal, no humano, ni criatura. Sino alguna raza de animal pequeña, que podamos tomar su sangre sin ofender a los habitantes de Affelhaim."---_

Elasha se aferró a la inmensa almohada que tenía a su espalda. Miró a Meridían 

El dhampir asintió, cubierto de pies a cabeza con la capa marina, se levantó.---"_¿Cómo me veo?"---_preguntó. Dando una vuelta en el medio de la habitación. Sorprendentemente calmado y... ¿feliz?

Elasha carcajeo y aplaudió levemente.---"_Pareces un ángel velado."---_comentó con tenue dulzura.

Meridían rió.

Ambos cercioraron de que ninguna parte suya estuviera expuesta al Sol. En especial las manos y el rostro. Elasha volvió a estudiarlo. Con un rostro serio.--_-"Recuerda que no debes estar más de cuatro horas. A las cinco y media deberías estar de vuelta. En Affelhaim anochece tarde."---_le recordó.

_---"Nunca te pregunté en qué viaje fue que viniste a Affelhaim¿cómo lo conoces?"---le_ preguntó Meridían, midiendo que tan flexibles eran los extremos de la capa.

La vampira le sonrió y jugó con la almohada_.---"Hace tiempo, cuando buscaba un supuesto clan de vampiros que habían visto llegar por aquí. Llegué muy tarde…como fuera, ellos se habían ido."---_

El dhampir la contempló repentinamente. Ella siempre había estado buscando algo. Algún lugar para pertenecer y aparentemente, nunca lo había hallado. La miró preocupado_.---"¿Elasha…?"---_

_---"¿Sí?"---_elevó su visto hacía él.

_---"¿Estás contenta ahora?"---_le preguntó serio.

La mujer dejó de acariciar la almohada y lo estudió. Luego de unos segundos le respondió.  
_---"Sí, podrías decir que lo estoy."---_le sonrió.---"_Llevo pensando que la felicidad es una utopía; pero, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo. Me doy cuenta que la he vuelto a hallar."—_afirmó. Sincera.

El dhampir asintió conmovido y alegrado_.---"Eso es bueno."---_inhaló nuevamente y se tornó hacía la puerta. Sostenía los cuatros frascos vacíos en sus manos. Dos en cada mano. Los guardó en distintas parte de su vestimenta y le hizo una reverencia a la vampira.

_---"Éxito"---_comentó la vampira. Aferrándose a su rodilla lastimada_.---"Recuerda regresar ante de las seis!"---_departió. Preocupación, fijada en sus ojos.

Meridían asintió y abrió la puerta. El fuerte resplandor que había al otro lado lo mareo por unos instantes. Cerró a medias la puerta y tornó sus ojos olivos a Elasha_.---"No te preocupes, piccola, volveré a tiempo."--_-y con una leve sonrisa la cerró de la maldita luz.

Era nueva la sensación y repugnada a la vez. El calor fue como una maldita bendición infernal. Deseaba tanto salir de él. Volver a la helada oscuridad, a Elasha y la libertad que le producía. Pero estaba protegido y esclavizado a la capa, la cual, agraciadamente lo cuidaba de la luz.

Caminó por los pasillos. Deseando que sus oídos no estuvieran tan desarrollados como lo eran. Podía escuchar diversas cosas. Las discusiones horribles de hombre ebrios, el murmullo leve e inocente de niños y los gemidos lujuriosos de dos mortales…tal vez, eran tres. Como fuese, deseaba que ninguna de esas cosas le aventara el alma. Detestaba ese aspecto negativo de su don. Sus oídos puntiagudos lograban captar cualquier cosa…!

Bajó las escaleras, topándose con dos señores en su caminar.

_---"Disculpa"---_murmuró Meridían, mientras uno de los hombros rozaba al mortal.

Era cierto, la sed era inmensa. Aún con los frascos que había bebido tenía sed, en realidad, no recuerda un momento en que hubiese estado tanto tiempo sin beber como en el que se encontraba ahora.

_---"No te preocupes, joven."---_respondió el más anciano de los hombres.

Podía sentir los latidos, el dulce, hipnotizante latido de la sangre. Pulsando la vena, la tan sagrada vena que contenía el elixir…necesitaba beber. Aunque se había tragado dos frascos enteros de sangre, la sed lo invadía, le decía que no había bebido lo suficiente. Lo acariciaba y la maldita esencia humana lo tentaba.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se tornaron hacía los dos adultos que subían las escaleras e instintivamente extendió una mano hacía la espalda del más anciano. Siempre eran los que menos luchaban; pero, algo lo detuvo. Su razón humana. La cual había adoptado una voz parecida a la de Elasha. Se la imaginaba ahora que tenía aquella sed inmensa y eso lo detenía.

Guardó su mano en el bolsillo y obligándose a pensar en qué pasaría si hiciera eso en pleno Sol. La aferró a la capa.

Bajó las escaleras y se sorprendió al ver que había menos personas en ella que por la mañana. Uno que otro borracho murmuraba cosas sin sentido y una familia entraba y al ver el ambiente del lugar, la mujer miraba a su esposo y salían del lugar.

La barra tenía una forma ovalada. Con las sillas y mesas al lado izquierdo, afirmadas a las ventanas, la puerta y la barra, percé, pegada a la pared de la derecha. Descendió hasta tocar el piso y miró hacía la alargada mesa donde se servían los tragos. No había nadie más que el viejo jefe de la posada, los borrachos, tirados sobre las sillas y durmiendo con sus cabezas sobre la mesa; pero, nadie ni nada más. A esa hora el dhampir pensaba que deberían de haber más humanos rodeando por allí.

El dueño se dio cuenta de su presencia_.---"Ah, has decidido bajar, joven."---_murmuró ido y luego se detuvo. Volviendo a mirar a Meridían_.---"Espera… ¿cómo?"---_Estudió detenidamente su capa_.---"Ah! Ya, ya entiendo! Una útil cosita que tienes!"---_afirmó. Limpiando uno de los vasos.

Los ojos sádicos del dhampir, brillaban con una intensidad increíble. Se relamía los colmillos, percatándose de no cortarse, ni de mostrarlos claramente. Colocó una mano sobre la mesa. La única desnuda en esos instantes y se mantuvo de pie.

El señor lo volvió a mirar_.---"¿Te pasa algo¿Qué quieres?"---_dejó el envase sobre el lado del escritorio suyo. Lo miró grave.

Meridían bajó los ojos, consciente de no atraer mucha curiosidad a ellos_.---"Necesito saber dónde hallar una granja."---_murmuró. Una voz seria y gruesa surgiendo de su garganta. Sí, era cierto, estaba muy seca; pero, debía mantenerse y actuar normal._.---"Un lugar capaz de tener el alimento requerido para mi colega y yo."--_-sentenció.

El dueño de la barra lo ojeó seriamente. De pies a cabeza. Notando que algo en realidad no estaba bien_.---"¿Una granja?"---_cuestionó difícil. Era el tipo de hombre que no se dejaba incomodar por nada, ni mostrar sentimientos emotivos. Un mortal. Más, eso era algo que el dhampir cambiaría pronto.

_---"Sí."---_Meridían asintió con dificultad_.---"Prometí no alimentarme de la sangre humana, ni de cualquier raza que pudiera ofenderlo a usted, ni a su pueblo; pero, aún con mis promesas. Necesito mi comida."--_-presionó el mitad vampiro. Descubriendo que su paciencia se iba desbordando remisamente.

El señor lo contempló incomodado. La forma en que se expresaba. Las palabras que decía. Ciertamente, había conocido a varios hombres y salvajes que hablasen peor; pero, había algo en la esencia de éste. Algo en sus ojos. En su ser. Se mantuvo callado sin en realidad percibirlo.

Su paciencia iba cuesta abajo. No podía aguantar más. Tenia tanta sed que si éste mortal no avanzaba, terminaría como la prostituta aquella.-_--"Señor."—_Respondió el dhampir_.---"No tengo tiempo para esperar."---_comentó_.---"¿Conoce algún lugar donde pueda conseguir mi alimento o tendré que buscarlo a mi… manera?"---_

El hombre se le quedó mirando_.---"No se atrevería…!"---_

--_"Si no encuentro ayuda de usted, me veré inconscientemente forzado."---_sus ojos captaron los negros del dueño_.---"Es tanto el tiempo que puedo controlar a la bestia."---_hablaba con cierta calma, aquella que demostraba tal extenúa concentración dentro de su ser. Que rebelaban sus palabras como justas e irrefutables.

El hombre salió por una puerta pequeña de la barra. Sus ojos fijados en los del dhampir. Quien lo seguía mudamente. El hombre Se mostraba tieso y nervioso. Más sabía sobre ellos, ellos y su maldita raza hermana con los vampiros. Se mantuvo parado al lado de la puerta. Contemplando el lado Sur de la barra, un ojo fijado en éste y otro en el "hombre" a su lado.

Varias personas caminaban por el pequeño pueblo. Aquel lugar tan parecido a las leyendas del oeste, las cuales hablaban de caballos salvajes y hombres que construían en el desierto, aquella carretera de tierra y piedras cremosas. Inmensamente calurosa para él; pero, que le producía un inmenso sentimiento de asombro y curiosidad. Habían pasado muchos siglos desde que veía el Sol, desde que su mortal padre intentaba forzarlo a ser un hombre normal. Capaz de tolerar la luz infernal y jugar junto a él. Había pasado tanto…que sólo podía recordar memorias, luego de varios siglos sin contemplarlo.

Vio hombres, vio mujeres. Niños y jóvenes. Una pareja de ancianos que parecía que iban a transformarse en cenizas frente a sus ojos. Vio y admiró, puesto que la tierra alumbrada era fascinante. Realmente, había sido una bendición lo que Elasha le había dado, pensó que tal vez, la excusa de su frenesí, había sido en parte, un regalo de ella hacía él, para que pudiera contemplar tal hábitat. Tan distinto. Tan olvidado ambiente.

_---"Debo advertirte, joven vampiro."---_musitó el señor. El sol mojaba su cara mientras observaba el pequeño pueblo. Llenado y juntado de residencias alargadas y de bloques antiguos_.---"Que te encontrarás con muchas personas que no te trataran dignamente."—_

Meridían contempló la ruta que marcaban los ojos del jefe de la posada_.---"Así es en todos los lugares, señor_."---reconoció. Aún fascinado con el pueblo iluminado.

El hombre asintió_.---"Je, sí, es cierto."---_aportó, rascándose la peluda barba_.---"…pero, en otros lugares no saben lo que eres, ni les importa...Aquí sí."-_--añadió. Chocando sus ojos negros con los del dhampir. Lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Odiaba eso.

El dhampir lo contempló grave. El calor le molestaba y le picaba; pero, no pensaba removerse la capa. Se aferraba fuertemente de ella y su perdido aroma. El lugar era hermoso; pero, horrible el calor que producía tal preciosa luz.

El dueño de la barra se balanceó en su lugar y le señaló hacía la derecha del dhampir.

En dirección trasera a las puertas de entrada del pueblo, aquellas que estaban a su izquierda en la posada_.---"Ve por allí, muchacho."---_le dijo con preocupación. Con cierto, curioso dolor en su voz. _---"La ruta te llevará hasta un punto, que verás a su derecha otro camino estrechado. Sigue por ahí. Encontrarás una granja abandonada por su dueño; pero, aún poblada por varias bestias."---_ Volvió a mirar a Meridían, temiendo que el contacto físico fuera extremo y le provocará un descontrol. Lo miró intensamente.---"_Cuídate, joven, hay hombres, por aquí…"---_su voz tembló levemente. _—"Hombres que no les importa matar sin razón…ayer mismo me mataron a una de mis sobrinas, claro, era inmoral y hacía lo que podía para vivir; pero, aún así…"---_lo volvió a mirar, sus ojos moviéndose de ira y sufrimientoA la vez de un maldito orgullo mortal._---"…no corras el mismo fin_. _Ni tu, ni tu compañera…cuídense y protéjanse…hasta de los más santos. Recuérdalo_."---le presionó.

Pasmado por la repentina actitud y el cambio drástico de sus gestos. El dhampir asintió. Sintiendo compasión y pena por el hombre mortal.

Dio un paso a delante y se detuvo. Virándose hacía el hombre, le hizo una reverencia.---"_Muchas gracias, buen hombre. Ciertamente, le debo mi vida y la de mi compañera. Es algo que jamás sabré cómo pagarle."---_elevado lo volvió a mirar. Sonriendo confiada y apenadamente.---"_No se preocupe, señor. No soy un mero niño ya_…"---dijo aferrándose de su capa y sonriéndole, con aquella distintiva sonrisa sabía. Que le hacía caer en razón al mortal. Que podía y seguramente era mayor que él.

El hombre lo miró pasmado y devolviéndole una colaboradora sonrisa. Dijo sus últimas palabras al dhampir_.---"Lo que me debes es sólo la lealtad de tu promesa."---_comentó.

El dhampir comenzó su trote.---"_Así será."---_y con un rostro seguro y serio. Se emprendió a caminar por la ruta misteriosa…de Affelhaim.

Varios humanos que él pasaba por su lado lo contemplaban. Muchos pasmados por que lo veían tan arropado en un día soleado. Otros, por que, tal y cómo le había dicho el dueño de la barra, sabían lo que era. Hizo que varias mujeres exclamaran asustadas y que otras se fueran al lado contrario de su acompañante. Realmente, se notaba el odio y el temor que su clan hermano y su raza propia habían creado.

Pasó y pisó el lugar donde la sobrina del posadero había sido asesinada. Lo sabía por el victorioso olor a muerte que aún danzaba en el aire. Agradeció no encontrar pizca de sangre. Ya que, aunque había bebido lo suficiente para saciarse; podía perder a la tentación.

Más no debía.

Su rostro, sus ojos amarillos. Lo invadían y lo bañaban de paz. De calma. Era su voz y su esencia la que lo hacía volver a la prudencia. Ella era la razón para mantenerse calmado. Ella lo calmaba.

Sentía el ardor sobre la capa. El sol pegado a su escondido cuerpo. No había pasado más de dos horas; pero, la capa continuaba calentándose. Por suerte, se acercaba a la residencia. Se acercaba y ya se imaginaba caminando de vuelta a la posada. Se vio de frente s una enorme casa de bloques blancos que lo observaba.

Más algo no estaba bien.

El aroma distinto, el alrededor. Los distinguidos tintineos suyos. La sombra plegada que meramente no debía estar allí. La brisa que se entrecortaba detrás suyo.

Se detuvo repentinamente y a la vez! Escuchó que algo se detenía a su espalda. Sólo con unos segundos de diferencia. Maldita sea, lo seguían. Un idiota lo estaba acorralando.

El dhampir permaneció de pie. Inmóvil. Analizando diferentes tácticas, estudiando su alrededor. Las casas y sus rincones. Atento al agresor a su espalda y verificando la energía que tenía.

No lo pensó dos veces, Meridían se preparó para luchar.

………

OJO: Las leyendas de oeste que Meridían recuerda. No son leyendas del viejo oeste y carrozas, aunque parecidas, son unas leyendas que narran sobre viviendas pegadas y familiar que residían en el desierto. Tal parecido, como Afflehaim.

Sobre el capítulo pasado: Cuando Elasha hace las reverencias, se debe a que las hace sentada sobre la cama. Hay un momento luego de eso que intenta levantarse y hace el gesto; pero, decide obviarlo para no despertar a su bestia interna a la consciencia de que podía caminar. Es como un engaño a ella misma para que no intente ponerse de pie y atacar a los residentes próximos en la posada.

Espero que le guste ese capítulo. Algo más de acción en él.

Saludos!  
Jetta Knex


End file.
